I guess I love you
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Então ela se sentou, colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ela se recusava a derramar aquelas lágrimas. Odiava chorar por alguma coisa, ainda mais de raiva. Cap 9 On!
1. Provocações e detenção

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.**_  
_**

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco / Gina

Classificação: K, talvez M, quem sabe...

Resumo: Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.. Fic feita de fã para fãs.

**I guess I love you**

**1º Capítulo: Provocações e detenção**

Malfoy andava pelos corredores escuros patrulhando-os, meio distraído, quando ouviu passos. Parou tentando apurar os ouvidos para saber de onde vinham. Percebeu que vinham do outro lado e tratou de andar sem fazer o menor barulho com seus passos. Adoraria surpreender um aluno fora dos limites de sua casa, qualquer um que fosse. Adorava o fato de ser monitor e poder aplicar detenções. Isso lhe dava sempre um grande prazer. Prazer este que sentiu ainda mais quando viu quem estava fora da cama naquela madrugada.

"Mas vejam só se não é a Weasley com um dos seus namoradinhos..." disse ele, surpreendendo os dois no meio de um beijo.

"Não a ofenda Malfoy." Respondeu em tom de aviso, um rapaz do qual ele não se lembrava. Devia ser da grifinória também.

"Ou você vai fazer o quê? Me azarar?"

"Deixe disso, você dois."Gina disse antes que eles se atracassem.

"Melhor assim._'_ disse Malfoy com arrogância "Desapareçam da minha frente ou vou dar detenções aos dois."

Gina teve que puxar o braço do rapaz para que fossem embora. Malfoy encarava os dois com um sorrisinho besta nos lábios. Era melhor arrumar um lugar seguro para namorarem dali por diante.

"Aquela Weasley... Como conseguia arrumar tantos namorados sendo uma pobretona nojenta? Trocava de namorado como alguém troca de roupa. Bom, quem deve se importar com isso é aquele irmão dela igualmente idiota. Na próxima vez que a encontrasse nos corredores naquela hora iria dar-lhe uma punição. Gostaria muito de fazer isso."

Draco acordara assustado as quatro da manhã. Tinha tido um sonho. Ou melhor um pesadelo, porque sonhar com a Weasley era definitivamente um pesadelo. Pior era o estado em que se encontrava por causa do sonho. Era um sonho com cenas muito quentes. Amaldiçoou mentalmente ter dezessete anos e está com os hormônios a mil. Era culpa deles que tivesse sonhado com aquela garota. Era melhor levantar e se limpar, decidiu.

Não conseguiu mais dormir. Seus pensamentos estavam sempre voltando e relembrando o maldito sonho que acabara de ter.

No sala principal, Crabbe e Goyle comiam o café da manhã como loucos esganados que eram. Draco tinha os olhos vermelhos e suaves olheiras.

"Você não dormiu bem?" perguntou Goyle.

"Parece que dormi?" devolveu a pergunta, irritado.

"Ah, eu não sei..."murmurou Goyle, incerto.

"Só você mesmo pra me perguntar o óbvio."

"Está mal-humorado?" perguntou Crabbe.

"Mais uma pergunta idiota dessas e eu sumo daqui_" _respondeu o loiro rispidamente.

"Não precisa ficar nervoso com a gente..."murmurou Goyle.

"Nervoso? Quem tá nervoso aqui?" Draco alteou a voz.

Foi só Draco acabar de falar para ver a razão de seu mau-humor passar diante de seus olhos. Gina sorria, caminhando de mãos dadas com o garoto da noite anterior.

"_Ela está radiante com aquele cabelo ruivo solto...Radiante! que pensamento mais besta, Draco! Desde quando acha garotas como aquela radiante?_

"Onde você vai, Draco?" perguntou o colega.

"Dar uma volta"

Na aula de poções as coisas não melhoraram muito. Estava sendo gentil. Piorara bastante. Não conseguia se concentrar e acabara fazendo a poção toda errada. Esta acabou por explodir, chamuscando suas roupas.

Alunos da grifinória, dentre eles Harry, Rony e Hermione desataram a rir, deixando-o ainda mais furioso.

"Parece que alguém não está tendo um bom dia."murmurou Rony baixinho.

"Eu ouvi isso, Weasley. Se não quiser uma detenção é melhor para de fazer comentários como este."

"Você não pode lhe dar detenções por isto."disse Harry, encarando-o.

"Não aposte nisso, Potter" respondeu com arrogância.

"O que houve com ele?" perguntou Rony com ares de riso quando deixaram a masmorra.

"Sei lá, esquece a doninha." disse Hermione, fazendo-os rir.

Draco estava tendo um péssimo dia. Tinha vontade mesmo era de voltar para seu dormitório e passar o resto do dia lá.

"Por que não paro de pensar naquela Weasley nojenta. Aquele maldito sonho está colocando idéias desagradáveis na minha cabeça. Estou perturbado. Será que ela me lançou um feitiço sem que eu visse? Bem, não deve ser isso...

Ele andava pelo corredor apressado com seus pensamentos a mil por hora quando viu que dera um forte encontrão em alguém. Parou e já ia pedir desculpas quando reparou quem era.

"Ah, é você?" perguntou Draco com desdém.

"Desculpa não anda muito no seu vocabulário, não é Malfoy?" disse irônica.

"Não devo desculpas a alguém como você."

"Sua falta de educação me surpreende." murmurou encarando seus olhos cinzentos.

"Não tanto quanto a sua falta de senso. Você é que me deve desculpas ou se esqueceu que sou monitor-chefe."

"Se manca, Malfoy."respondeu irritada limpando as vestes.

"Mais uma gracinha e eu te dou uma detenção, Weasley."ameaçou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Vá dar essa detenção a sua mãe!"

"Não ponha minha mãe na conversa!"

"Coloco quem eu quiser!"

"CALA A BOCA" gritou Draco.

"SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!" berrou Gina.

Os dois gritavam um com o outro chamando a atenção de quem passava.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou Minerva MacGonagall. "Senhor Malfoy, senhorita Weasley? Expliquem-se!"

Os dois se entreolharam num silêncio mórbido.

"Já que não vão responder, detenção para os dois na minha sala esta noite, as oito!"Disse a professora enfática.

"Mas eu tenho treino de quadribol!" protestou Draco.

"Nada de mas..." respondeu com desprezo. "Me admira você, senhorita Weasley, uma aluna de minha casa. Que decepção."

Dizendo aquelas palavras ela se encaminhou para sua sala.

"Viu o que você fez, sua pobretona inútil?" rosnou Draco.

"A culpa foi sua, Malfoy" replicou a menina caminhando para sua sala.

"_Ele que pense que vai ficar assim! Quem aquele besta pensa que é? Não tenho nenhum medo dele. Ah, ele vai me pagar por esta detenção. Ah, se vai..." _Pensava Gina.

Gina acabara de entrar na sala de MacGonagall quando avistou Malfoy. Estava com aquela mesma pose de sempre, os braços cruzados e sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios finos. Encararam-se por um segundo trocando farpas com o olhar.

"Já que os dois chegaram podem começar a tarefa limpando aquela estante os livros que estão nela." disse a professora sem levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

"Quê?"perguntou Draco, incrédulo _"Aquela velha ia mesmo faze-lo trabalhar como um maldito elfo doméstico?"_

"E ponha os livros em ordem alfabética, por favor." acrescentou sorrindo.

"_Droga. Estava preso ali, fazendo aquele trabalho maçante enquanto os colegas treinavam por causa daquela ruiva idiota. Como a odiava..."_

"Senhor Malfoy você limpa e a senhorita Weasley ordena os livros." murmurou a professora. Iria dar uma lição naqueles dois.

"Ainda vamos ter que trabalhar em conjunto... isso que era castigo. Faria o possível para não olhar na cara dele." Pensava Gina sentada em uma cadeira pequena junto de uma mesinha. Podia ver Malfoy de costas enquanto retirava cada livro, limpando-o. **N**ão havia reparado como era alto e esbelto. Nunca se dera muito ao trabalho de observá-lo. Ele sempre a irritara tanto. Mas até que de costas era bem bonito. E tinha um belo traseiro...Esse pensamento a fez sorrir por um segundo. "Mas que droga de pensamento é este Gina Weasley! É Draco Malfoy..."

"O que há com você?" perguntou Draco irritado.

"Ãhn..., eu não..." Gina perdeu a fala ao ver dois pares de olhos de um azul-acinzentado tão perto de si. Ele estava abaixado, fitando-a num misto de curiosidade e irritação com um livro na mão.

"Ele tem belos olhos..." reparou a ruiva, pensativa.

"Quer parar de me encarar. Isso me incomoda, Weasley."

"Quem disse que estou encarando você?" Gina corou levemente.

"Ah, é ? Essa cara de boba é a de sempre?" provocou ele.

"Não me atormente." Sussurrou a garota.

Alguém bate a porta. A professora diz para entrar.

"Com licença, estão chamando a senhora, professora" murmurou Filch, temeroso de incomodá-la. "Parece que aconteceu um pequeno acidente com um aluno de vossa casa."

"Por que não disse logo?" levantou-se exasperada.

"Vai deixar este dois sozinhos?" perguntou Filch, os olhos brilhando ante a expectativa de cuidar daqueles dois.

"Já são bem grandinhos. E se pegá-los brigando novamente, espero sinceramente que se matem ou me encarrego disso quando eu voltar."

Os dois trocaram olhares exasperados.

"Dê o exemplo, Malfoy, o senhor é monitor." disse por fim fechando a porta.

"Ela tá bem estressada com a gente..." murmurou Gina sem pensar.

"Tá estressada com você, diga-se de passagem" respondeu Draco.

"Você começou aquilo!"

"Olha, esquece isto." murmurou Draco "Não importa mais de quem é a culpa. Faça a sua parte que eu faço a minha."

"Ok" murmurou desolada.

Alguns minutos se passaram em total silêncio enquanto os dois trabalhavam maquinalmente.

"Será que eu posso trocar de lugar com você um pouco?" pediu Gina.

"Por que eu deveria?" endureceu o olhar ao encará-la.

"Minhas pernas doem" confessou a garota com tristeza. "Preciso movimenta-las"

"Por que fazer a vontade daquela Weasley nojenta? Oh, mas eu também estou muito cansado. Será ótimo sentar um pouco."

"Pode se levantar." disse sem olha-la nos olhos.

"Ela cresceu um bocado. Ainda assim, era mais baixa que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts. Embora isso não fosse propriamente um defeito. Prefiro garotas não tão altas... Alguns quilos a mais também fariam bem a ela. O cabelo ruivo é bonito embora precisasse de mais cuidado. Bom, até que ela não era feia. Não era nem um pouco feia. Maldição, Draco. Que raios de pensamentos são esses? Se o seu pai o ouvisse dizer estas coisas seria deserdado...

"Malfoy?" chamou Gina.

"Quê?" assustou-se ao dando um pulo da cadeira, colidindo suas cabeças.

"Ai..." gemeu a menina.

"Uh...desculpe-me" respondeu envergonhado. Logo se arrependendo de pedir desculpas a ela. "Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que assustar pessoas..."

"Não tenho culpa se não presta atenção ao que faz!"

"Olha quem fala..." replicou ele "Nesse ritmo vamos ficar aqui a noite toda!"

"Vê se me esquece."

Passaram-se horas intermináveis na opinião dos dois jovens quando finalmente acabaram de limpar e organizar tudo. A professora Minerva MacGonagall quando voltou parecia satisfeita em encontra-los no mais absoluto silêncio.

Gina estava mais do que cansada quando atravessou o buraco do retrato indo direto para o dormitório. Só queria agora sossego e uma boa noite de sono.

**N/A:** Esta é minha primeira fic D/G. Eu adoro este casal! ;) E aí, o que acharam? Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews, para que eu me empolgue e atualize mais rápido Sorriso malíém aceito sugestões...rs. até a próxima, beijos a todos que lerem...

15/06/06


	2. Doce Vingança

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland._**  
**_

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Cassificação: K, talvez M.

Pares: Draco / Gina e um pouco de Ron / Mione.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertecem e eu não tenho lucro de qualquer tipo.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lolita Malfoy, Pititinique, Musa-sama e Jamelia Millian. Muito obrigada pelos comentarios maravilhosos. Espero que curtam este capítulo também.

**Capítulo 2 - Doce vingança**

Draco Malfoy acordara naquela manhã com o humor um pouco melhor. Pelo menos conseguira dormir direito devido ao cansaço empregado pela professora McGonagall. Sorrindo satisfeito, adentrou o salão principal com os guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle.

"Hoje você está bem melhor." disse Goyle.

"Como você é perspicaz..." ironizou o loiro.

"Mesmo? Ninguém nunca me disse isso." respondeu o colega alegre.

"Nem consigo imaginar o porquê." respondeu Draco com desdém quando seus olhos percorreram a mesa da Grifinória. E lá estava a ruiva. Era hora de executar o plano. Mandou seus amigos brutamontes guardarem um lugar a mesa enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Ei, moleque." chamou Draco, segurando pela capa um menino do primeiro ano. "Entregue isso a Gina Weasley. Mas não diga quem foi ou ganhará uma detenção".

O menino assentiu assustado e sumiu dali.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Gina lia e relia o bilhete imaginado quem teria escrito. Um admirador secreto? Desde quando tinha um admirador secreto? Além do mais se achava tão sem graça perto das outras garotas. O tal havia marcado um encontro as 22:30 na torre de astronomia. Ela tinha namorado mas estava morta de curiosidade de saber quem era o cara. Decidiu que iria só pra ver que era. Isso não era pecado...

"O que está lendo, Gina?" perguntou Hermione que se esticava tentando ler do seu lado.

"Ãhn...ah, nada importante." respondeu enfiando o bilhete na mochila.

"Me engana que eu gosto."ela sorriu. "Não vai falar para a sua cunhadinha?"

"Talvez, depois..." Gina olhou para Harry e Rony que jogavam entretidos, xadrez de bruxo.

"Depois_..." _Hermione apenas sussurrou baixinho para dizer a amiga.

22: 20. Gina estava ansiosa. Não deveria estar, já que tinha um namorado. Gostava dele. Mesmo que achasse o cara bonito e legal, aquilo não podia dar em nada.

Mal acabara de processar este pensamento quando foi puxada pelo braço sem cerimônia. Levantou seus olhos castanhos tentando enxergar algo na penumbra da torre mas não obteve sucesso.

"Ei, o que vo..." tentou dizer em vão quando teve os lábios tomados. Tomada pela surpresa, entreabriu os lábios facilitando o acesso da língua que queria invadi-los. Tentou lutar para soltar-se mas apenas conseguiu ser prensada contra a parede fria.

O beijo tornou-se possessivo e Gina viu-se rendida naquela sensação de calor que se espalhava por todo o seu mente não processou mais nenhum pensamento coerente. Entregou-se finalmente, correspondendo com avidez o beijo roubado, sentindo-se derreter a cada movimento daquela língua em sua boca.

E em apenas uns instantes, o beijos cessou, deixando-a desnorteada e trêmula.

"_Gostou, _Weasley _?"_ Perguntou uma voz familiar. "Aposto que nunca teve um beijo tão bom a julgar pela sua reação."

"Ãhn?" murmurou a ruiva completamente aturdida e confusa. "Malfoy?"

"Lumus." disse Draco iluminando o local. "Você tinha que ver a sua cara. Por essa já valeu a noite."

E dizendo isso deixou-a sozinha. Gina não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia.

Sentou-se nas escadas enquanto tentava recuperar-se do choque.

" _Malfoy acabou de me humilhar e eu não fiz nada! Não disse nada! Eu não acredito nisso...Aquele maldito! Devia ter lançado uma maldição imperdoável nele, isso sim. Ele me beijou. Merlin, ele me beijou na boca! E droga, foi bom_ _demais. Para tudo! Nunca admitiria isso a alguém nem sob a maldição cruciatus."_

Mas tinha sido bom o suficiente para faze-la esquecer por um momento que tinha namorado.

" _Oh céus, minhas pernas ainda estão bambas."_. pensava Gina, enquanto caminhava em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

"Senha_"_ disse o retrato mal-humorado.

"Senha?" murmurou Gina.

"Você me ouviu..."

"Ah, sim..deixe-me ver..." murmurou Gina, pensativa. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era naquele beijo.

"Maldição!" exclamou a ruiva irritada.

"Não é esta a senha, querida." respondeu a mulher gorda.

"Não, não é isso." respondeu tristemente a garota. "me esqueci..."

"O que faz aqui há essa hora?" perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

"Mione, graças aos céus você está aqui." suspirou aliviada.

"Ainda não me respondeu..." disse Hermione séria. _"_Não deveria andar por aí a essa hora. Pode pegar uma detenção e..."

"Sermão agora não...por favor." murmurou Gina "Eu esqueci a senha, pode me dizer?"

"Só se você me contar o que estava fazendo fora da cama..."

"Ok, eu conto..."

"Delícia gasosa."

A mulher gorda girou o retrato relevando o buraco da passagem para o Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

"E aí, vai me contar?" perguntou a morena com curiosidade.

"Por onde eu começo, Merlin?" suspirou e sentou-se no espaçoso sofá vermelho.

"Sei que recebeu um bilhete hoje, de um rapaz."

"Nada lhe escapa não é mesmo?" respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

"Quem foi?"

"Você vai dar risada se eu falar..."respondeu Gina calmamente.

"Experimente."Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Oh, céus...Mione, não conte o que eu vou falar pra ninguém ouviu? Muito menos para o Harry e o Rony."

"Fale logo, Gina. Quer me matar de curiosidade?" disse aflita"E quem disse que eu contaria aos dois. Essa é uma conversa de garotas".

"Que bom que você vai guardar segredo. Pois estou morrendo de vergonha de contar o que acabou de acontecer."

"Ai, meu Deus!" exclamou Mione levando uma mão ao peito.

"Calma...o bilhete era de Malfoy. Ele me pediu pra encontra-lo na torre de astronomia hoje as 22:30."

"Malfoy? Que estranho...Você foi?"

"Sim, eu fui mas o bilhete era anônimo. Eu não sabia que era dele."

"Continue" murmurou Mione, ajeitando-se no sofá. "O que ele queria?"

Gina fez uma cara de profundo desgosto e sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

"Ele me beijou..."

"O quê?" perguntou a morena, sem entender porque a amiga falara tão baixo. "Não entendi..."

"Ele beijou, Mi" suspirou, sentindo o rosto corar absurdamente.

"QUÊ?"

"Sh... quer que todo mundo saiba?"

Hermione encarou a cunhada horrorizada. Abriu a boca para dizer-lhe alguma coisa mas descobriu-se sem palavras.

"Por isso é que eu esqueci a senha e estava parada lá fora." Confessou Gina.

"Vem cá, ele não vive te insultando? Insultando a todos nós?"

"Vive...ele fez isso pra se vingar de mim. Por causa da detenção que elepegou porque tava discutindo comigo ontem." explicou Gina.

"Ah...que vingança mais estranha" murmurou Hermione. "Não entendi que propósito ele teria com isso."

"Fez isso pra me humilhar porque depois do beijo ficou rindo de mim, dizendo que eu nunca tive um beijo como aquele."

"Que convencido...é bem típico dele." Murmurou Mione pensativa.

"Pior é que ele beija bem mesmo_"_ suspirou a ruiva com ar sonhador.

"Gina! Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer? É o Malfoy, lembra?"

"É verdade...oh, merlin...que vergonha."

"Mas isso não vai ficar assim...amanhã ele vai ver_"_ disse se levantado.

"Não, Mione. Não vale a pena pegar uma detenção por causa dele."

"O que ?" ela perguntou, incrédula "Ele tem de ter um castigo pelo que fez."

"Eu vou pensar num jeito que vá doer mais que um tapa" disse Gina.

"Você que sabe, então. Tenta esquecer um pouco isso hoje. Vá dormir, já é tarde."

Gina se despediu da amiga e foi para o dormitório das meninas.

Na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, um certo loiro olhava para as chamas da lareira com ar pensativo.

" _Até que aquela ruiva não beija mal. Oh, sim, tive que interromper o beijo porque eu estava começando a gostar daquilo. Não, não estava gostando, ora essa! O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não consigo tirar aquela cena da minha cabeça? _Pensava Draco. E dormiu mal aquela noite tendo sonhos com Gina.

N/A: Aí está mais um capítulo. Eu sei que foi curtinho mas o próximo é maior, prometo. Mas acho que valeu pela cena do beijo, não?

Preciso desesperadamente saber a opinião de vocês, eu sei que muita gente lê e não comenta, mas peço que o façam para saber se estão gostando. Façam esta modesta autora de fics feliz...XD Até a próxima, mil beijos...

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"_Olá_"ela lhe deu um sorriso sexy.

"Desde quando você fala comigo, Weasley?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Gina... me chame de Gina" disse a garota ruiva se aproximando.

"Chamo-a como eu quiser_"_ falou ríspido o loiro, subindo um degrau.

"Tá fugindo de mim, Malfoy? Que foi, tem medo?" murmurou com voz sensual.


	3. O tiro que saiu pela culatra

Título: **I guess I love you **

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco Malfoy/Gina Weasley.

Classificação: K, talvez M, quem sabe...

**Sumário: **Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.. Fic feita de fã para fãs.

**Agradecimentos**: A Musa-Sama, Miaka-Ela, Lou malfoy, Rah Malfoy e Bethy Potter. Valeu gente, brigadão!

**I guess I love you**

Capitulo 3 – O tiro que saiu pela culatra

Na manhã seguinte, Gina Weasley devorava seu desenjum com voracidade espantando seu irmão Rony e Harry. Olheiras profundas denunciavam a noite mal dormida.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Rony, intrigado.

"Estou ótima, Ronald." respondeu a garota pondo mais uma torrada na boca.

"Você parece... irritada." disse Harry incerto se devia falar.

"Não se preocupem, estou apenas pensando na redação que tenho que fazer pra aula de poções."mentiu Gina.

"Ah, sim..." disse Rony.

A ruiva correu os olhos pela mesa da sonserina e viu que seu alvo estava lá. Draco Malfoy tomava seu café como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com aquela irritante da Pansy Parkinson mexendo em seus cabelos loiros.

"_O miserável vai me pagar..."_ Gina sorria maliciosamente.

"Tenho que resolver uns assuntos antes da aula de transfiguração começar. Tchau gente."despediu-se a ruiva.

Era hora de colocar o plano em prática. Primeiro ela tinha que terminar com o rapaz da lufa-lufa que estava namorando. Não era justo brincar com os sentimentos dele. Mas desde a fatídica noite de ontem que não conseguia pensar em beijar outro rapaz além daquele loiro arrogante.

A primeira parte do plano até que foi fácil. O menino ficou desolado. Mas tinha de ser assim. Ele não merecia sofrer. A segunda parte, no entanto...Só depois do jantar. Ela ia se preparar bastante.

Gina desceu para jantar com os cabelos cheirosos e bem escovados. Estava com uma blusinha de malha vermelha e saia evasê rosa-clara. Manteve presa a franja teimosa com uma presilha dourada, deixando o resto do cabelo ruivo solto. Usava meias da mesma cor que a saia até os joelhos. Na boca havia passado um gloss rosa. Tinha se arrumado toda pra que todos os rapazes reparassem, inclusive um que estava na mesa da sonserina. E não se decepcionou quando viu que todos os rapazes babavam ao vê-la passar.

"Nossa, o que é aquilo?" perguntou Blaise Zabini espantado.

"O que é o quê?" murmurou Draco, virando a cabeça pra olhar. E viu Gina desfilando pelo Salão Principal com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Diga que aquilo não é uma miragem." Zabini disse, a mão apoiada no queixo e olhar sonhador.

"Não é uma miragem, é apenas a pobretona da Weasley." respondeu Pansy Parkinson irritada.

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras morreram na garganta ante a visão de Gina, que passou dando uma encarada nele.

"Que foi, nunca viu não?" perguntou com ar superior. E foi sentar-se na mesa de sua casa.

"Você está linda." murmurou Harry, olhando-a de cima abaixo, reparando como tinha perdido tempo todos aqueles anos.

"Obrigada, Harry."

"Por que você se arrumou tanto?" perguntou Rony, intrigado."Está provocando torcicolos por todo o salão...".

"Jura?" perguntou com falsa modéstia.

"Deixe-a, Rony." disse Hermione piscando pra Gina. "O que tem ela se arrumar mais? Deixe de ser ciumento...".

"Ciúmes, eu? Que nada." Bufou o ruivo indignado.

E a conversa foi animada durante todo o jantar. Gina sorria e mexia nos cabelos fazendo charme enquanto lançava olhares furtivos a Draco do outro lado. Ele estava cada vez mais desassossegado na cadeira.

"_O que deu naquela Weasley? Quem ela pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito? Se ela pensa que pode me abalar só porque se enfeitou um pouco está enganada"._

"Vou subir, estou com dor de cabeça" disse Draco deixando a mesa da sonserina.

Ele foi pisando duro pelo salão enquanto praguejava mentalmente palavras altamente ofensivas a Gina Weasley.

A ruiva, que não era boba, achou uma ótima oportunidade e tratou de seguir o loiro. E depois de um tempo alcançou-o nas escadas do primeiro andar.

"_Momento perfeito, ninguém a vista."_ Sorriu satisfeita olhando os dois lados.

Ouvindo passos atrás de si, Draco Malfoy parou e se virou pra ver quem era, dando de cara com Gina.

"Olá"ela lhe deu um sorriso sexy.

"Desde quando você fala comigo, Weasley?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Gina... me chame de Gina" disse a garota ruiva se aproximando.

"Chamo-a como eu quiser_"_ falou ríspido o loiro, subindo um degrau.

"Tá fugindo de mim, Malfoy? Que foi, tem medo?" murmurou com voz sensual.

"Eu não tenho medo de ninguém muito menos de você" respondeu voltando-se para encara-la com seus olhos frios.

" _Bingo!"_, Pensou ainda mais satisfeita.

"Tá a fim de dar uma volta?" perguntou Gina.

"Com você?" perguntou Draco incrédulo "Você caiu e bateu a cabeça?"

"Bom, se você não quer_"_ a ruiva se virou, se segurando para não rir na cara dele.

"Eu não disse que não queria" disse ele sem pensar.

"_Diabos, o que eu estou dizendo?"_

"Então venha logo_"_ Gina disse puxando-o pelo braço sem ligar para os protestos verbais dele.

"Tá me levando pra onde?" perguntou com receio, se alguém de sua casa o visse seria zoado eternamente. Por sorte o castelo estava anormalmente vazio àquela hora.

Pararam finalmente dentro de uma sala de aula vazia no segundo andar. Ele a encarou sem nada entender.

"E aí?" murmurou sem paciência.

"Você não tem muita imaginação, não é mesmo?" falou sarcástica.

"Poupe-me, Weasley." respondeu secamente. _"_Vá direto ao assunto."

"Bem, você sabe, Draco_"_ ela aproximou-se ainda mais ficando a centímetros dele, vendo-o ficar tenso "Desde ontem não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça."

"Ruim pra você." murmurou com desdém o loiro. Queria logo desaparecer dali antes que caísse na tentação de beija-la.

"Você não tem mesmo vontade de repetir o que fez ontem" Gina se aproximou mais e roçou seus lábios nos dele, que estavam entreabertos de surpresa.

Draco sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao sentir aqueles lábios macios e quentes roçando nos seus, numa clara provocação. Então sem dizer nada, a agarrou, beijando-a com vontade, explorando sua boca com a lí ia puxa-la pela cintura para aprofundar mais o beijo sentiu um soco atingi-lo em cheio no estômago.

"Isso é pra você nunca mais sair me beijando sem meu consentimento" esbravejou ela.

"Você que me provocou, sua louca!" rosnou ele.

"Estou falando de ontem."

"Ah, aquilo foi só uma brincadeira. Não devia ter levado a sério!" disse tomando fôlego.

"Você não tem o direito de brincar comigo, Malfoy." Gina disse, seus olhos castanhos faiscando de raiva.

"Você mereceu, peguei uma detenção por sua causa!" replicou ele.

"A culpa também foi sua!" Gina alteou a voz.

"Cala a boca e me beija" disse Draco, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

"O que disse?"perguntou confusa fitando aqueles olhos azuis, perdida no tom cinza que eles assumiam.

"Você quer... Eu também quero" sussurrou ele com voz rouca "Por que não aproveitamos já que estamos sozinhos aqui?"

"Me solte!" Gina se debateu até que conseguiu se soltar. "Você vai ter que me implorar pra que eu volte a beija-lo!".

Dizendo estas palavras, a ruiva deixou-o sozinho na sala.

"Maldição, eu não devia tê-la beijado! Por que eu disse aquelas coisas?" Por Merlin! Acho que estou ficando maluco."

Gina correu loucamente pelos corredores do castelo até finalmente alcançar a tão sonhada quietude do salão comunal. O horário era o melhor para que conseguisse ficar sozinha e em paz com seus pensamentos. Bom, não tão em paz, ela diria. Já que seu coração batia a mil e tinha as faces rubras, afogueadas. Estava definitivamente agitada, sob efeito de intensa adrenalina.

"Maldito Malfoy e seu beijo arrebatador! E aquele charme todo ao falar... Ai, Merlin, eu não devia pensar nessas coisas!

"O que foi, Gina?" perguntou um menino que parecia ter se materializado ali, do nada.

"Nada, Colin" respondeu num murmúrio fraco "Só cansaço. Acho que já vou subir e dormir cedo."

"É melhor descansar mesmo. Soube que amanhã terá treino de quadribol." Colin disse animado.

"_Oh, é mesmo. Eu quase me esqueci disto!"_

Gina jogava como artilheira na equipe da grifinória. Era como um sonho realizado, ela adorava quadribol.

Já deitada em sua cama, a ruiva fechou as cortinas da cama de dossel. Seus olhos fecharam e adormeceu quase instantaneamente num sono revigorante e sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina sentia-se bem melhor. Estava animada ante a expectativa do jogo contra a lufa-lufa. Realmente era disso que precisava. Espairecer a cabeça num bom treino de quadribol para em seguida jogar como nunca numa disputa de verdade.

"E aí? Como foi?" perguntou Hermione sentando-se a seu lado. "Você foi dormir cedo ontem, estou louca de curiosidade...".

"Foi mais ou menos como eu previ..." respondeu com o semblante tornando-se meio sombrio.

"Mais ou menos?" Mione arregalou seus olhos castanhos escuros.

Gina olhou de relance a sua frente. A cunhada seguiu a linha de seu olhar.

"Ah, não se preocupa com este dois..." murmurou a morena, ficando séria. "Não vão prestar atenção em nós enquanto estiverem discutindo táticas para o próximo jogo."

"Mesmo assim" sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido. "Vamos dar uma volta no lago e eu te conto os detalhes."

"Ótimo" respondeu Hermione lançando um olhar irritado por cima do ombro aos garotos. Estes estavam totalmente absortos na conversa com Dino, Neville e Simas, seus colegas de quarto. Nem repararam quando as duas deixaram a mesa no salão principal.

Apenas uma pessoa estava atenta ao movimento das duas amigas. Um certo loiro as seguia com o olhar. Sua intuição dizia-lhe que era o assunto da conversa. Reparou que a _sangue-ruim_ sorria abertamente assim como a Weasley.

"Aquela traidora do sangue não poderia ter me humilhado mais. O pior é que eu gostei... Droga, eu gostei muito. Isso é péssimo. Não consigo mais dormir direito a noite, não consigo me concentrar nas aulas! Aquela ruiva está roubando minha sanidade...

"O que você tem, Draquinho?" Pansy havia perguntado. Estava preocupada com o amigo já que tinha o cenho franzido e fazia caretas.

"Não é nada" rosnou ele.

"Confesse, Gina Weasley" a garota morena dissera com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

"Do que você tá falando, Mione?" Gina arqueou uma das sombracelhas.

"Que você bem que gostou do beijo do Malfoy." Hermione tinha um ar de presunção.

"De onde você tirou isso?" replicou a ruiva indignada com a amiga.

"Ah, por favor!" a morena revirou os olhos, pensando se aquilo era coisa de família já que seu namorado era revoltantemente obtuso acerca de seus sentimentos. "Está óbvio, oras... O jeito como você me contou a pouco..."

"Não dá pra mentir pra você, não é?" admitiu amarrando a cara.

"Eu sabia! Você está caidinha por ele!".

"É o Malfoy, não seja ridícula..." respondeu como se somente a idéia fosse um total despropósito.

"Há que diga que é um dos rapazes mais bonitos da escola." Hermione dissera, corando ligeiramente.

"Ah, é?" bufou Gina, irritada. "E quem diz isso, você?".

"Eu não! Mas a metade da ala feminina de Hogwarts..." suspirou pensando que a outra metade provavelmente era louca por Harry.

"Que seja... Mas ele é um completo imbecil arrogante, metido a besta e..." vociferava a ruiva quando a outra a interrompeu:

"Calma, Gina. Vocês estão quites agora. Não falemos mais neste assunto se te desagrada."

"Ok, é o melhor." Gina deu um suspiro. "Acho que devemos voltar, tenho que ir para a aula de DCAT."

"Eu tenho Runas Antigas agora. Podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca mais tarde. Tenho que fazer um trabalho de Aritmancia..." sugeriu a morena, fazendo o caminho de volta ao castelo.

A tarde...

Na sala, durante a aula de História da Magia, um Malfoy totalmente distraído olhava para o quadro a sua frente. O professor fantasma, Bins dava sua aula normalmente apesar da cara de desânimo dos alunos.

"Não, Draco...Não lembre do cheiro do perfume dela."

Blaise Zabini, que estava a seu lado, voltou sua atenção ao amigo que parecia perdido na terra dos sonhos. Crabbe cutucou o rapaz moreno em busca de uma explicação para a total apatia e distração de Draco.

Zabini o encarou e deu de ombros embora continuasse a observa-lo. Aquele realmente era um momento raro. Tinha que ter uma câmera para tirar uma foto do loiro e guardar de recordação...

Merlin, para de lembrar daquele maldito beijo...

No lado oposto, Hermione olhava de soslaio para a mesa de Malfoy procurando uma explicação plausível para seu comportamento. Ele realmente andava estranho, quieto demais. Sem provocações, sem sorrisinhos arrogantes. Estava até mesmo evitando tirar sarro dos outros! Aquilo não podia ser normal. Não para alguém que infernizara a vida deles três durante seis anos!

"_Ele já está assim há dois dias. Será?"_ Sorriu com o simples pensamento. _"Acho que Gina não foi a única afetada por aquela pequena vingança..."_

O sineta tocou, indicando o término da aula. Alunos apressados guardavam seus materiais enquanto Draco pareceu nem notar o final da aula. Goyle o chamou sem obter resposta, lançou um olhar estarrecido para Pansy que o cutucou com força no braço.

"Mas que merda..."o loiro primeiro fuzilou-a com o olhar. Em seguida amarrou mais a cara quando olhou para os outros amigos postados ali, analisando-o.

"O quê, em nome de Slytherin, você tem hoje?" perguntou cruzando os braços, zangada.

"Apenas me deixe, mulher. Vá procurar outro cara pra encher o saco." Murmurou enquanto atirava pergaminhos e tinta para dentro de sua mochila.

"Era só o que me faltava. Parkinson agora pegar no meu pé como se fosse minha namorada. Será que ela não percebe que eu queria só um pouco de paz e sossego?" Pensou o rapaz que caminhava apressado. Iria procurar um pouco de tranqüilidade nos jardins. Tinha que ter um tempo para por as idéias no lugar. Sozinho.

Hermione despedira-se de Harry e Rony e rumou para o segundo andar. Encontrara a biblioteca abarrotada de estudantes mal-humorados que cochichavam revoltados sobre o trabalho de poções que Snape pedira. Pelo visto o Seboso-mor estava se divertindo privando os terceiranistas de aproveitar o passeio a Hogsmade no próximo final de semana.

A fim de conversar em paz com Gina procurou um lugar mais afastado. Estava com sorte, havia uma mesa no canto. Sentou-se lá, trazendo os livros para consulta. Não passou nem dez minutos e a ruiva aparecera.

"Como foi seu dia?" cumprimentou-a Hermione, sorridente.

"Estressante..." respondera largando-se na cadeira a sua frente. "E o seu?"

"Normal, a não ser..." Pausou a frase para sorrir-lhe maliciosamente. Aquela era a deixa que estava esperando para entrar no assunto.

"A não ser..." murmurou Gina, empertigando-se na cadeira, totalmente curiosa.

"Adivinha quem passou a aula toda vagando na terra dos sonhos?"

"Rony?" arriscou a ruiva.

"Malfoy." Respondeu, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

"Nem vem, Mione. Eu não quero mais ouvir esta história." Disse Gina, tirando o seu material da mochila.

"É sério, Gi. Se alguém tivesse me contado, eu não acreditaria." Insistiu a morena, enfática. "Mas o ponto é que eu vi."

"Mione, por favor. Eu quero mesmo é esquecer esta historia toda." Gina encerrou categórica. "Agora você pode me ajudar com o trabalho de DCAT?"

Gina Weasley resolveu logo mudar o rumo da conversa. Sua cunhada tinha aquela mania de ficar analisando tudo e todos. E suas suposições eram totalmente sem fundamento. E daí que Malfoy andava distraído? Definitivamente não a interessava nem um pouco.

Hermione ajudou Gina sem reclamar. Já esperava mesmo aquela reação dela perante o assunto. Mas era tão óbvio! Ah, aquela cabecinha dura. Aff, Rony era igualzinho. Mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Merlin...

Bem, ia pensar nisso durante o jantar. Ah, se ia...

**N/A:** Chega ao fim mais um capítulo. Gente, desculpa a demora na atualização mas meu computador maravilhoso deu piti e pifou, me deixando dias sem internet. Não teve jeito e tive de comprar outro... espero que curtam este capítulo tanto quanto eu curti ao beijos e até a próxima atualização.

_Cenas do proximo capítulo:_

Draco pensava em como sua vida se tornara tão patética. Estava tendo crises de insônia e pensamentos ridículos a respeito de uma garota que sempre abominou com todas as suas forças.O pior era que o maldito beijo não saía de sua cabeça. Nem mesmo o seu perfume doce o abandonava. Ficara impregnado em sua camisa para fazê-lo selembrar e ficar mais atormentado.

Subitamente começou a ouvir uma algazarra que o arrancou violentamente de sus pensamentos. Aquilo o irritou muito. Já não bastava que não tivesse dormido quase nada ainda tinha de aturar aquilo?


	4. Um dia pra esquecer

Capitulo 4 – Um dia pra se esquecer 

Draco acordou naquela primeira manhã de primavera com o seu mau humor a níveis perigosos.

Sentia-se ligeiramente enjoado assim que se levantara e resolveu dispensar o café da manhã. Ao invés disso, rumou para o segundo andar para ir até a biblioteca. Acreditava que um bom livro de poções, que era de longe sua matéria favorita, o ajudaria a espairecer as idéias.

Largando-se na primeira mesa do canto que viu vazia, ele se sentiu subitamente aliviado de que fosse sábado e que pudesse desfrutar um momento de tranqüilidade sem um monte de estudantes ao seu redor.

Ergueu seus olhos cinzentos e constatou que apenas uma pessoa tivera a mesma idéia que ele e se encontrava no balcão falando com madame Pince.

"_Bem, quase ninguém aqui a não ser pela sangue-ruim da Granger. A companhia não poderia ser pior"_ suspirou ele pesadamente, enquanto virava uma página.

Não passou desapercebido a Hermione que o loiro parecia ainda mais pálido. Tinha um quê de irritação na face e remexia-se inquieto como se algo o tivesse incomodando muito.

Draco percebeu instintivamente que alguém o observava e sabia exatamente quem. Levantou seus olhos, como se a desafiasse em silêncio a sustentar o seu olhar. Hermione continuou encarando-o, intrigada e não se abalou até que satisfeita, viu que ele baixou os olhos resmungando alguma coisa que ela sabia que devia ser bem ofensiva.

"_Draco Malfoy na defensiva... Eu nunca achei que fosse viver o bastante para ver tal coisa"_ pensou a garota que pegara um livrão e se encaminhava até o balcão novamente.

Draco não andava nem um pouco dado a conversas. Não tinha contado a ninguém sobre a sua pequena vingança sobre a Weasley caçula. Nem mesmo a Zabini, a quem costumava contar tudo. Não queria que ele imaginasse que a sua indisposição naqueles dias era devido à pequena revanche da ruiva.

Infelizmente o amigo era um exímio observador e já reparara alguma coisa fora do normal nele. Draco odiava quando o via estreitar aqueles olhos negros em sua direção como se estivesse lhe esquadrinhando cada parte de sua mente e alma. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável.

Claro que ele escondia seus sentimentos com perfeição, diga-se de passagem. Zabini é que parecia enxergar mais do que os outros. Sendo assim, era melhor evitá-lo o quanto possível. Afinal, a situação em questão não poderia demorar a passar, ou poderia?

Seus olhos recaíram sobre a primeira poção no alto da página do livro muito velho: poção da invisibilidade.

"Céus! Como eu queria uma dessas..." murmurou baixinho para si próprio enquanto lia interessado.

Gina acordou meio dolorida e cansada por conta do treino de quadribol da noite anterior. Agora que Harry assumira o posto de capitão parecia querer mostrar serviço. Ele parecia um clone de Olívio Wood!

Levantou-se finalmente depois de ser sacudida inúmeras vezes por Beatrice, sua amiga de quarto. Escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e correu torcendo que ainda houvesse tempo de comer alguma coisa no café da manhã.

Quando adentrou o salão principal viu que este ainda se encontrava meio vazio, então se lembrou repentinamente de que era sábado e poderia ter dormido um pouco mais.

Gina caminhou bocejando até a mesa da grifinória e jogou-se nela resmungando, culpando Beatrice por ser tão madrugadora.

"Nosso quanto ânimo..." comentou Hermione com ironia, enquanto a servia de suco e torradas.

"Ah, desculpe, bom dia, Mione..." a voz saiu pastosa devido à sonolência que ainda a acometia.

"Bom dia, toma, come alguma coisa. Você parece tão abatida." Preocupou-se a morena, mirando-a aflita.

"Humm, não se preocupe" disse metendo uma torrada com geléia na boca "Estou só um pouco cansada por causa do treino, só isso".

"Os meninos ainda estão dormindo?" perguntou a ruiva casualmente pensando que talvez se conversasse o sono fosse embora.

"Sim, completamente desmaiados" Hermione sorriu "Você sabe, Ron tem um sono muito pesado, passei por lá e tentei acordá-lo, mas foi em vão."

"E Harry?"

"Dormindo feito um anjo e de óculos!" riu-se com gosto a morena "Apenas tirei os óculos dele, não tive coragem de acordá-lo. Parecia bem cansado."

"Sim, ele anda dando o sangue pelo quadribol agora que é capitão" disse Gina, pegando o copo de suco que novamente tornou a se encher sozinho.

"Ah, me fala, você ainda tem uma quedinha por ele, não?" provocou a cunhada, vendo satisfeita Gina corar.

"Pára com isso, e se alguém acabar ouvindo?" exasperou-se Gina, olhando para os lados, preocupada.

Depois de alguns minutos o salão começou a se encher de alunos, principalmente os do terceiro ano, que animados não conseguiam conter a ansiedade de conhecer Hogsmead, o povoado bruxo das redondezas.

"Nossa, isso aqui ta bem agitado hoje, não?" comentou Ron que mal havia sentado e já atacava a comida.

"Ronald tenha modos..." ralhou sua irmã que franzia o cenho igualzinho a senhora Weasley, fazendo Harry lembrar-se imediatamente dela.

"O que é? Estou com fome, dá licença. Além do mais, estou em fase de crescimento" Ron disse com a boca cheia, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Hermione e Gina miraram o rapaz medindo-o de cima abaixo. Ele já estava com 1,80 m, com 17 anos. Onde iria parar se continuasse espichando daquele jeito?

Foi então que ouviram um barulho seguido de um clarão, que os cegou a todos por uns segundos. Harry já sabia quem era antes mesmo de por os olhos na figura loira de cabelos cacheados em sua frente.

"Oi, Harry" cumprimentou Collin sorridente, com a câmera inseparável na mão.

"Olá Collin..." respondeu o menino que sobreviveu, piscando repetidamente tentando recolocar a visão em foco.

"Pirralho, quantas vezes já te avisei que não deve chegar tirando fotos assim?" perguntou Ron que havia se levantado. "Como monitor vou confiscar esta câmera, passa pra cá!"

"Ron..." murmurou Hermione em tom de aviso.

"Deixe-o, não há necessidade disso" murmurou Harry que depois de seis anos daquilo acontecendo diariamente, já estava bem acostumado.

"É para os estudantes do primeiro ano..." gemeu o loirinho em tom de súplica.

"Certo, já pode ir embora" Hermione dissera encerrando o assunto.

"Todo ano é a mesma coisa, ele não se cansa?' comentou o ruivo, cruzando os braços.

"Gina, você vai a Hogsmead daqui a pouco?" mudou de assunto à morena olhando reprovadamente para o namorado.

"Nem sei, Mione, talvez. E vocês?"

"Nós vamos, Mione e eu temos tarefas como monitores, acompanhando a turma do terceiro ano" respondeu o irmão se intrometendo na conversa.

"Quem sabe você e Harry encontrar a gente lá, no três vassouras pra almoçarmos todos juntos?" sugeriu Hermione com um brilho sagaz no olhar.

O rapaz mencionado corou levemente, mas apenas sorriu e assentiu.

"O que você acha de ir comigo, Gina?" Harry perguntou, tentando parecer confiante.

Pega desprevenida, Gina ruborizou um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça. Era a primeira vez que seu antigo amor a convidara para sair.

"_Bom, Virginia, não é bem um encontro com flores e tudo o mais... mas já é alguma coisa, não?"_ Ponderou em pensamento a garota que tentava inutilmente não sorrir que nem uma boba só por causa daquilo.

"Anda Draquinho, come só um pouquinho, você está tão pálido..." murmurou uma garota de longos cabelos lisos.

"Já disse que não estou a fim" disse um loiro irritado "Além do mais pare de ficar tomando conta de mim, ta parecendo minha mãe".

"Quanto bom humor matinal! Me sinto contagiado por esta boa aura..." murmurou sarcástico um rapaz moreno sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

"Poupe-me, você também." Draco pegou um pãozinho e levantou-se. "Anda Pansy, temos que levar aqueles pirralhos até o povoado. Já está quase na hora."

"Sim, meu querido, vamos" Pansy rapidamente levantou-se e pegou em sua mão, entrelaçando-as.

Draco bufou internamente desejando apenas um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade naquele dia.

Gina estava radiante. Sempre esperara poder sair com Harry e a oportunidade enfim surgira no seu sexto ano. Chegou a achar que ele nunca iria reparar nela, por ser irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo. Contudo agora ela se via esperando-o para irem juntos ao três vassouras. Parecia um sonho realizado.

Ponderou consigo mesma sobre o que o teria levado a reparar nela e sorriu internamente ao lembrar do dia em que se arrumara especialmente para... Não, definitivamente não deveria lembra-se daquilo.

"Você quer passar primeiro na Dedosdemel?" Harry perguntou durante o caminho. Estava seguindo a risca o conselho de Madame Máxime, que no ano anterior tinha se casado com Hagrid.

Ela tinha dito a ele como era importante para as garotas o cavalheirismo. Harry deveria perguntar sempre o que ela achava primeiro. E escutar com atenção tudo o que Gina dissesse mesmo que no fundo achasse chato.

Depois do fiasco que fora seu namoro com Cho Chang, no quinto ano, achou que era melhor fazer o ela lhe dissera.

"Gostaria sim" Murmurou Gina que parecia toda embevecida de andar com o rapaz que todos chamavam de "O eleito".

Depois de irem a loja de doces e estarem completamente satisfeitos com as pequenas sacolinhas abarrotadas de doces, foram conferir os lançamentos na loja especializada em quadribol. Divertiram-se e conversaram animadamente sobre os diversos tipos de vassouras e os melhores times do esporte bruxo.

"_Ele é mesmo uma gracinha. Só podia ser um pouco menos tímido."_ Pensou ela, que estava num dilema danado se dava o primeiro passo e pegava na mão dele para irem de mãos dadas.

Que mal faria se fizesse isso? Não era nada demais...

Então ela pegou nas mãos dele e entrelaçou com as suas. Suas bochechas corando levemente.

Harry sorriu encabulado. Ele deveria ter feito aquilo. A maldita timidez sempre o atrapalhava. Talvez Gina não se importasse, afinal. Ela não era aquele tipo de garota boba. Era segura de si, tinha estilo e além de tudo era muito popular. Realmente tinha sido ótimo que ela tivesse aceitado o seu convite.

Até Ron tinha feito votos para que o encontro desse certo. Não agüentava mais azarar todos os caras que davam em cima da irmã. O carisma e a popularidade dela sempre foram grandes problemas para o ruivo.

Finalmente na hora do almoço, entraram no três vassouras que àquela hora estava lotado e foram para uma mesinha de canto, que ficava perto da janela. No fundo Gina queria que as outras garotas a vissem com Harry e morressem de inveja.

E o encontro não poderia ter sido melhor. Eles tinham muito em comum. Era muito fácil conversar com ele. Tinha sido colega dele desde o primeiro ano e tinha se apaixonado por aqueles olhos verdes incandescentes e irremediavelmente lindos.

Deu um suspiro pensando em como seria maravilhoso que pudesse voltar a gostar dele como antes. Achava que deveria tentar. Poderia valer a pena.

Harry finalmente tivera a coragem de pegar na mão de Gina. Por um minuto pensou se poderia estar tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela, mas resolveu ignorar. Merlin, ele era ou não era um Grifinório? E já se cansara dos incentivos quase verbais do outro lado, porque Ron e Hermione haviam acabado de entrar e o ruivo fazia gestos e mais gestos para que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ainda bem que Gina não estava vendo aquela cena, pois estava distraída olhando o menu.

Draco tinha acabado de sair da Dedosdemel carregado de doces. Crabbe e Goyle estavam abarrotados de sacolas e caminhavam como trasgos em volta dele. Zabini vinha logo atrás junto de Pansy Parkinson que parecia insatisfeita de estar sendo completamente ignorada pelo loiro.

O que ele queria agora era voltar para o castelo e ficar sozinho na santa paz de seu quarto, além de comer milhares de bombons recheados de licor menta, é claro. Aquilo sempre tinha o poder de melhorar seu humor.

Pensando nas diversas maneiras úteis de ocupar seu tempo, ele caminhou de volta pelo povoado bruxo sem sequer notar que passava exatamente em frente ao Três Vassouras.

Parou de chofre pensando se deveria entrar e tomar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada. Seria ideal parar ali e dar uma relaxada. Fez um gesto indicando para Zabini segui-lo, não se importando nem um pouco com os outros amigos que ficaram para traz. Queria apenas ficar ali e relaxar.

Contudo, quando cruzou a soleira da porta e viu Gina Weasley e Potter conversando animadamente de mãos entrelaçadas, poderia jurar que seu coração falhara uma batida. Ficara branco como uma folha de papel e estacou como se ali houvesse uma barreira invisível que não pudesse ultrapassar.

O amigo que estava ao seu lado logo entendeu do que se tratava embora não fosse capaz de acreditar na mistura de emoções que aqueles olhos cinzentos demonstravam. Primeiro vira uma silenciosa fúria. E o que via agora, será que era isso mesmo? Dor?

"_O que estava acontecendo com Draco?"_ Pensou num milésimo de segundo antes de tocá-lo no ombro, tirando-o do momentâneo torpor, chamando sua atenção.

"Mudei de idéia, Blaise" a voz dele soara completamente aborrecida "Não quero mais ficar aqui, voltarei ao castelo."

"Vou com você" respondeu lançando um último olhar ao casal que parecia não terem notado nada. Embora Hermione tivesse visto toda a cena enquanto abraçava Ron.

"Não pode ser..." murmurou, pensando alto.

"O que não pode ser, Mione?" perguntou Ron, curioso.

"Ah, nada de importante." Mentiu, entrelaçando suas mãos.

De volta ao seu quarto, Draco amaldiçoava todas as futuras gerações dos Weasley enquanto comia um bombom atrás do outro. Passara a tarde inteira lá, recusando-se a abrir a porta para quem quer que o chamasse. Até mesmo Blaise, ele havia dispensado.

Tentava convencer a si mesmo que não se importava se aquela ruiva começasse a sair com o testa rachada. Pra ele tanto fazia. Eles se mereciam.

Enfim a fome o venceu e as sete resolveu descer para jantar, ficar amuado não fazia parte do estilo Malfoy.

Na mesa da sonserina o loiro comia mecanicamente, parando e fixando o olhar vidrado na comida como se esta fosse lhe dar as respostas para a angústia que sentia. Era esta a única palavra que lhe vinha à mente. Angústia. E isso tudo por quem?

Draco pensava em como sua vida se tornara tão patética. Estava tendo crises de insônia e pensamentos ridículos a respeito de uma garota que sempre abominou com todas as suas forças. O pior era que o maldito beijo não lhe saia da cabeça. Nem mesmo o seu perfume doce o abandonava. Ficara impregnado na sua camisa para fazê-lo se lembrar e ficar mais atormentado.

Era um total absurdo que ele, o conquistador de Hogwarts, o príncipe da sonserina estivesse se sentindo daquele jeito por causa da cena que vira no três vassouras. Talvez precisasse sair com uma de suas fãs. Alguma sonserina linda e interessante. Mirou o salão para observar as garotas disponíveis e seus olhos recaíram sobre a amiga que o observava, intrigada.

"_Definitivamente Pansy está fora de questão ..." _pensou, ignorando o olhar curioso dela e esquadrinhando o salão novamente. Então algo fez seu sangue ferver.

Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Só-Pra-Irritar-lo beijava a mão de Gina Weasley! E os estúpidos grifinórios ainda aplaudiam o gesto. Até mesmo Weasel.

"_Isso é um absurdo!"_ Pensou indignado o loiro, que tinha na face uma expressão assassina.

Zabini tinha chegado a pouco e olhava pasmo para o amigo. Crabbe ia falar alguma coisa, mas o moreno fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto. Malfoy parecia que ia ter um acesso ou coisa parecida. As faces estavam vermelhas, parecia preste a explodir.

"Ele tá doente?" Goyle não se conteve em perguntar para Crabbe que deu de ombros. Os dois parecendo muito confusos.

Zabini e Pansy seguiram a linha de visão do loiro. O rapaz sorriu divertido dizendo:

"Se for o que estou achando, está sim."

"E o que é?" Insistiu Goyle que continuou não entendendo nada.

Foi quando Draco reparou que estava sendo observado e tratou de se recompor rapidamente.

"Grifinórios idiotas." Murmurou tomando seu suco de abóbora.

"_Então era assim, a ruiva achava que podia sair beijando o gostosão aqui e depois ficar de grude com o cicatriz? Que garota em sã consciência o trocaria por aquele porco espinho?"_ Uma parte de si finalmente admitindo que aquilo o abalava.

"Está tudo bem, Draco?" Perguntou Crabbe, que parecia realmente preocupado.

Draco deu uma longa encarada no rapaz e amarrou mais a cara.

"Esta comida não está me fazendo bem" respondeu evasivamente arrancando uma sonora risada de Zabini.

"Do que está rindo, Blaise?" ele perguntou.

"Desculpe, lembrei-me de uma piada" Respondeu tentando segurar o riso diante do amigo.

"Pois parecia rir de mim" Respondeu o loiro se ajeitando na cadeira, os olhos estreitando-se.

Zabini ficou serio por um minuto. Lógico que estava rindo dele, mas sabia que se dissesse porque, seria azarado ali mesmo no Salão Principal. O melhor era mentir e parecer bem convincente.

"Claro que não" Murmurou com falsa indignação.

Draco não pareceu muito convencido pela resposta. Mas resolveu deixar o assunto para lá. Aquele não era realmente o seu dia, devia ser o que os trouxas chamavam de inferno astral, era isso. Ele tinha apenas que se controlar e esquecer de vez o que tinha acontecido entre ele e aquela garota. Seu melhor amigo já estava até desconfiado, se não tinha certeza...

Continua...

N/A: Se preparando para as pedras que virão, certamente...hehe, sério gente, sei que a demora foi imensa e a única coisa que posso dizer é ando muito ocupada com os estudos e meio sem tempo de escrever. Eu adoro escrever esta fic, mas o meu dia-a-dia anda muito corrido por conta da faculdade. Mas eu nunca abandonaria a fic, tenham certeza disso. Espero que me perdoem pela demora gigantesca e que continuem acompanhando a estória.

Comentários são muito bem vindos e me deixarão muito feliz.

O que estão achando até agora? Será que Draco vai realmente conseguir esquecer a Gina? Vamos ver o que acontece no próximo capítulo...Aguardem XD

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**_

Era nessas horas que odiava ser baixinha. Soltou um suspiro audível de puro descontentamento. Ela não queria ter que chamar madame Pince para ajudá-la. Isso traria perguntas inconvenientes.

"Gostaria de uma ajuda aí?" Hermione ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si e sobressaltou-se de susto, empalidecendo totalmente.

Zabini estava parado a uma curta distancia e pensava há algum tempo se deveria ou não oferecer sua ajuda. Optou por sim, já que a garota era uma das poucas que ele podia admirar por duas razões, beleza e inteligência.

"Sinto muito, não quis assustá-la." Murmurou o rapaz alto que num instante alcançou o livro e o entregou em suas mãos. Não antes de reparar o titulo sugestivo do livro, arqueando uma sobrancelha levemente.

A garota de cabelos revoltos corou visivelmente, sentindo-se uma tola. Desejou por um momento que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

"Er, eu não..." gaguejou ela e em seguida perdeu a voz diante da gargalhada de Zabini.


	5. Aliado Inesperado

Capítulo 5 – Aliado Inesperado.

Era impressionante a profusão de cores em que se transformara o estádio de quadribol naquela manhã de domingo. Metade dos estudantes de Hogwarts se vestira de vermelho e dourado enquanto a outra metade vestira-se de azul e amarelo, cores da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa, respectivamente. Alunos da Corvinal tinham tomado partido da casa dos leões e a Sonserina, obviamente por sua vez, torcia pela Lufa-lufa.

Draco estava junto de seus amigos numa das arquibancadas. Crabbe e Goyle agitavam bobamente bandeirinhas da Lufa-lufa e berravam feito loucos. Pansy dava gritinhos irritantes perto de seu ouvido toda vez que um dos balaços errava uma certa ruiva da Grifinória que jogava como artilheira.

Ah, sim ele tinha de reconhecer. A garota tinha estilo. Voava muito bem. Tão bem que lhe chegava a ser revoltante.

Era notável como parecia bem à vontade em cima da vassoura. Como desviava magistralmente dos balaços que vinham por toda parte.

Ele a acompanhava pelo onióculos ficando ainda mais fascinado quando a viu dar um mergulho para em seguida subir a toda velocidade em direção aos aros e marcar um belíssimo gol.

"Oitenta a vinte para Grifinória!" berrou Lino Jordan que não conseguiu se manter neutro.

Draco sentiu seu estomago despencar alguns centímetros. Sua irritação voltando velozmente.

"_A qualquer momento o testa-rachada do Potter vai pegar o pomo e acabar com as chances da Lufa-lufa."_ Pensou, amarrando a cara. Gostaria muito de ver os idiotas grifinórios levarem uma bela lavada. Isso lhe faria um enorme bem a alma. Duplamente falando. _"Será um saco começar o campeonato com aqueles estúpidos na frente"._

A multidão gritava absurdamente tentando incentivar os jogadores e Draco começou a sentir um zumbido insistente em seus ouvidos.

Lino Jordan urrou ao narrar uma espetacular defesa de Weasley. Não deu nem meia hora e a multidão explodiu ao ver Harry Potter usar toda a velocidade que sua firebolt permitia e emparelhar com Stan Burovic. O garoto levou a pior ao ser atingido por um balaço na calda da vassoura que acabou por desequilibrá-lo.

Harry conseguiu sair ileso e deu um mergulho final até alcançar o pomo. E a gritaria ficou ainda mais ensurdecedora.

Draco bufou. Mais uma vitória para o cicatriz. Como se ele já não fosse metido o suficiente. Mal conseguia acreditar que havia deixado sua cama quentinha de manhã cedo para assistir aquilo.

Gina estava radiante quando se encaminhou para o salão principal. Desceu a escadaria de mármore saltitando e cantarolando uma canção. Há dias não se sentia assim, tão energizada. Era esse o grande fascínio que o quadribol exercia sobre ela, a capacidade de varrer todos os problemas de sua cabeça.

"Aproveite e curta ao máximo, Weasley" a conhecida voz arrogante a despertou de seus sonhos "Porque não terá tanta moleza no próximo jogo".

Draco Malfoy se encontrava parado, um pouco atrás de Gina, encostado numa parede. Tinha a sua costumeira pose altiva, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Na face, um sorriso de puro deboche.

Gina teve que respirar fundo diante de toda aquela visão, porque em sua mente havia uma parte muito louca que achava aquele rapaz extremamente atraente, não importando as bobagens que dissesse. Devia ser um resquício de sua pequena vingança.

"Ora, isso é ótimo, dêem o melhor de si, Malfoy" respondeu a ruiva, encarando-o em desafio. Não ficaria nem mais um minuto ali perdendo tempo com aquele idiota. Tinha alguém a esperando.

"Pode apostar que sim" ele sussurrou em resposta suficientemente baixo para somente ela ouvir. Havia alguém chegando e ela se deteve.

"O que está fazendo parado aí, Draco?" perguntou uma moça muito alta de cabelos loiros. Estava achando aquele par ali no mínimo, inusitado.

"Apenas esperando você, Alice" respondeu ele com a voz estranhamente cortês dando um ultimo olhar a Gina. Oferecendo seu braço a menina ainda completou:

"Vamos minha cara, o ar daqui está começando a ficar poluído".

A garota a olhou de cima e assentiu, sorrindo bobamente para Draco enquanto se pendurava em seu braço. Jogou seus cabelos esvoaçantes quase na cara de Gina quando passou, esta que em seu torpor, continuou parada vendo-os adentrar o salão com toda pompa.

"_O que diabos, significava aquilo?"_ pensou, intrigada. Uma coisa estranha remoendo em seu estômago. Uma sensação que até então ela não conhecia.

"Gina, ta tudo bem?" perguntou Hermione que vinha de braço dado com Ron. Este mantinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo a própria personificação da felicidade.

"Ah, hum, não é nada não" respondeu ela ainda em baque pelo que tinha visto. "Harry já vem?".

"Ah, ele ainda ta lá no quarto, se embonecando" respondeu Ron divertido."Tá usando até perfume, veja só".

Hermione sorriu junto da cunhada, imaginando a cena.

"Olha, isso é tudo por você maninha, você laçou o cara" o irmão continuou agora mais sério. "Trate de corresponder à altura".

Gina cruzou as portas duplas pensando a respeito do que Ron dissera. Logo ele, que era o mais ciumento dos irmãos aceitara tão bem o seu relacionamento com Harry. Se era assim, isto lhe parecia ser o certo. Afinal, Harry era gentil e toda a sua família o aprovaria, isso sem falar de toda a comunidade bruxa. Todos achariam perfeito se eles namorasse e se casassem. Ela mesma já havia sonhado com isso, inúmeras vezes. Podia ainda, agora, imaginar-se casada com ele morando numa linda casa e rodeada por filhos. E não era isso que todas as pessoas buscavam? Alguém bacana, com gostos parecidos com o seus. Alguém em quem se pudesse confiar. Harry tinha tudo isso. Não bastava pra que ela fosse feliz ao lado dele?

"Gina, você ta tão calada" comentou Ron sentando-se a mesa. "Você costuma falar pelos cotovelos".

"Olha quem fala, né Mione?" murmurou a irmã em tom brincalhão.

Havia sobrado para Blaise Zabini todo o ciúme e a fúria de Pansy Parkinson depois de ver Draco Malfoy desfilando com Alice Marchen. A garota era, sem dúvidas, uma das mais bonitas da sonserina e sua maior rival desde o primeiro ano. Não era de se espantar que a morena quisesse agora comê-la viva. Coube a Zabini o papel de consolá-la e não permitir que Pansy lançasse um _crucio_ ali mesmo na inocente Alice, durante o almoço.

À vontade entre os membros de sua casa, os dois loiros chamavam a atenção. Pareciam muito íntimos em suas conversas cheias de sorrisos e flertes. Malfoy até mesmo a permitira mexer em seus cabelos alvos, coisa que ele não permitia a ninguém fazer. Prestando muita atenção ao que a garota lhe dizia.

"Oh, é mesmo, que interessante" respondeu Draco apoiando a mão no queixo, tentando não dormir de puro tédio. A garota não parava de falar de suas férias num SPA badalado, coisa que não interessava a ele nem um pouco.

"Droga, o que não se faz por uma boa noite?" pensou, ele dando-lhe um sorriso e concordando com tudo o que ela dizia.

Na mesa da grifinória tudo o que se via era estudantes com chapéus nas cores da casa que brilhavam e cantavam alegremente seu hino. Fora os próprios alunos que já faziam algazarra suficiente.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Lino e Simas discutiam os melhores lances da partida. Meio cansada de todo aquele papo técnico, já que não conseguia acompanhar, Hermione conversava com Gina, Parvati e Lilá a respeito da festa de comemoração que iam dar no salão comunal. Era uma festa comum em todo jogo ganho, já fazia parte da comemoração anual.

"E aí Harry, como anda o namoro?" perguntou Simas Finnigan baixinho na roda de meninos.

"Bem, er...Eu não sei se nós estamos namorando, foi só..."

"Harry, amigão não precisa mentir pra gente, todos nós sabemos..." cortou-o Ron afobado, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais sem jeito do que já estava.

Mas o que disse era verdade, ainda não sabia se realmente estava namorando Gina, eles haviam saído como amigos e tinha pintado um clima. Ele até aproveitou a coisa toda e a beijara embora não tivesse lhe feito nenhum pedido formal de namoro. Pra ele aquilo contava muito, tinha de fazê-lo.

"Olha lá, você ta vendo aquilo?" Luna Lovegood quase apontou, tamanha era a sua falta de noção.

"Que isso, abaixa essa mão, Luna! Ta louca?" Gina exclamou ao sentar-se junto com ela na mesa da corvinal. Desde o que acontecera no ministério no seu quarto ano, elas tinham ficado amigas. Mas Luna apesar de ser uma boa alma era completamente maluquete.

"Você viu, aquela deve ser a namorada nova de Malfoy" disse seriamente ainda encarando a mesa do lado. "Engraçado, eu jurava que ele tava saindo com Susie Hamilton...".

"De onde foi que tirou isso?" Gina sussurrou porque sozinha Luna já chamava bastante atenção.

"_De onde ela tirava frases como aquela, imagina, Malfoy saindo com uma lufa-lufa... Mas nem em dez encarnações..."_ rindo-se em pensamento, Gina olhou tão furtivamente quanto podia para observar melhor o casal. Para sua falta de sorte, o loiro reparou e retribuiu-lhe um olhar intenso.

Pega de surpresa, a ruiva não quis desviar o olhar, como atitude de desafio. Malfoy sorriu com satisfação enquanto beijava a mão de Alice e sussurrava algo no em seu ouvido.

Gina, sem saber porquê, sentiu o sangue ferver. Seus olhos faiscaram de pura raiva.

"_Quem aquele idiota do Malfoy pensava que era pra ficar fazendo ceninha pra ela? Que irritante exibido! Ele que fosse se agarrar com aquela loira aguada em outro lugar"._

"Me dá licença, Luna" levantou-se de supetão.

"Mas aonde você vai?" perguntou-lhe a amiga, que ficou sem entender nada.

"Fazer uma coisa que já devia ter feito..." respondeu alteando a voz pra que ele ouvisse.

Draco riu-se da reação da garota. Conseguira o que queria, afinal. Agora seu dia ia seguir muito produtivo até a noite.

Com passos largos e decididos Gina caminhou até a outra ponta de volta a mesa da grifinória. Harry conversava com Hermione e Ron sobre alguma coisa e estava bem distraído quando ela chegou.

"Pode vir comigo um instante?" perguntou Gina, com um brilho anormal nos olhos castanhos.

"Claro, Gi, eu queria mesmo falar com você a sós" respondeu ele, querendo aproveitar a deixa para pedi-la em namoro.

"Vão lá, pombinhos, vão namorar..." disse Simas, quase fazendo o garoto de ouro tropeçar de tamanha vergonha.

Gina weasley pegou em sua mão e passou lentamente pelo salão, pelo lado mais longo até chegarem às portas duplas. Olhares compridos acompanhando-os por todo o percurso.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco incomodando com tantos olhares, mas sentiu uma sensação de deja vu com aquilo. Só que o foco de atenção não era mais a sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Era porque ele e Gina estavam tipo assumindo um compromisso.

"Aqui já está bom..." a ruiva disse de forma enigmática.

Harry estacou sentindo que a localização para aquela conversa era meio estranha, já que aquele caminho levava direto as masmorras, contudo não quis reclamar.

"O que queria me dizer?" ela perguntou sorrindo para ele, ternamente.

"Bem, hum... acho que você também queria me dizer alguma coisa" falou inseguro "Diga você primeiro".

"Bem, eu só queria ficar a sós um pouco com você" Gina disse se aproximando um pouco mais.

"Ah, só isso?" murmurou Harry meio nervoso.

"Isso também" Gina o beijou, pegando-o de surpresa. Harry correspondeu meio sem jeito, mas logo a enlaçou pela cintura.

Gina o beijava avidamente, achando que em apenas mais alguns dias colocaria ele do jeito que gostava.

"Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui?" Uma voz arrastada carregada de ira fez os dois darem um pulo e se afastarem.

"Ah, é só o chato do Malfoy..." Harry dissera meio entediado e chateado por ter sido interrompido.

"Repete o que acabou de dizer, Potter!".

"Que era só você, que é um chato, pedante..." repetiu Harry que cruzava os braços em desafio.

"Como ousa?" Draco bufou indignado "Como você e essa garota ousam vir até aqui e ficar se agarrando? Se não conseguem controlar os hormônios de vocês deveriam fazer isso onde não pudessem causar nojo a mais alguém".

"Quê? Nós não estávamos nos agarrando, era só um beijo" respondeu-lhe o moreno, que fechara seus punhos inconscientemente.

"Harry, deixe o Malfoy pra lá, não vale a pena!" pediu-lhe Gina, mas era tarde demais.

"É, faça o que a sua namoradinha amante dos trouxas está lhe dizendo, seja o seu cachorrinho!" Provocou Draco, que a essa altura falava bem alto.

"Não fale da Gina assim, não a ofenda!".

"Pois senão vai fazer o que, me azarar, testa rachada?".

"O que está acontecendo lá na frente?" Perguntou um aluno terceiranista da corvinal.

"Sei lá..." respondeu um aluno gordinho da lufa-lufa.

"Parece que alguém está brigando. Quem será?" Perguntou Neville que vinha chegando, junto de Ron, Hermione e Simas.

"Vamos, mione, vamos ver o que ta acontecendo".

"Dêem licença, monitores passando" pediu a garota de cabelos castanhos.

"Não ouviram, estamos passando, abram caminho".

A briga continuava...

"Algo mais eficiente que isso, seu idiota arrogante!".

"Olha, quanto medo eu tenho..." Draco procurou a varinha sobre as vestes, mas tinha já era tarde demais, Harry literalmente voara em cima dele, dando-lhe um soco violento:

"AGORA VOCÊ VAI APRENDER A NÃO OFENDER MAIS OS OUTROS!" Berrou Harry.

"SEU MALDITO COMO OUSA ME MACHUCAR!".

Draco esqueceu a varinha sobre as vestes e com o lábio sangrando, voou em cima dele também. Os dois começaram a se atracar no chão enquanto gritavam ofensas mútuas.

Gina estava em estado de choque, vendo os dois se atracando sem nada fazer. O que estava acontecendo ali, por Merlin?

"Impedimenta!" Uma luz jorrou da ponta de Hermione, paralisando os dois.

"Que droga aconteceu aqui? Ron chegou gritando perguntando pra irmã, que aturdida não conseguia responder".

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter!" Snape também havia chegado e ficou horrorizado ao encontrá-los paralisados embolados no chão.

"Foi necessário, professor" desculpou-se Hermione, livrando-os do feitiço paralisante.

"Quero ambos em minha sala agora" Snape dissera de modo ameaçador mirando os dois. Havia um tom de desgosto inconfundível em sua voz. Estava odiando ter de repreender um aluno da própria casa, ainda mais se tratando de seu favorito.

"Vocês dois aí" o professor de poções olhou para Ron e Hermione "Levem o resto dos alunos até suas casas".

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Harry e Draco o seguiram enquanto uma multidão ficava para traz.

"Gina, o que o Malfoy disse para tirar Harry do sério? Perguntaram Mione e Ron ao mesmo tempo".

"O de costume" murmurou fracamente a garota. "Harry o socou e ele resolveu revidar".

"Mas... Mas Crabbe e Goyle nem estavam aqui..." disse Ron que seguia sem entender já que aquilo não se encaixava na atitude normal de Malfoy.

"É mesmo..." concordou Hermione.

"Ei, vocês aí, voltem para suas casas comunais, acabou o show" berrou Ron, enxotando uns alunos mais novos que amarraram a cara pra ele.

"Harry vai pegar uma detenção das brabas!" Comentou Neville, que só de imaginar-se cumprindo uma detenção com Snape se arrepiava todo.

"E pelo visto vamos perder uns cem pontos..." disse Simas infeliz.

"Mas ele vai ter que descontar da sonserina também" lembrou Neville.

Aproveitando a distração criada pelos amigos, Gina estacou. Não queria voltar para a torre da grifinória. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, precisava pensar, longe de todos.

Numa das salas do castelo, mais precisamente na sala de Snape, dois alunos continuavam a se encarar em muda fúria. Draco, sem nenhum vestígio de toda a sua compostura altiva, um corte no lábio que ainda sangrava. Harry, com os cabelos negros ainda mais desalinhados e um olho roxo.

Snape os encarava com os olhos faiscando, os lábios crispados. Seguramente indeciso ante ao prazer de dar mais uma detenção a Harry e o desprazer de fazer o mesmo com Draco. Entretanto, o garoto moreno sabia de que seria o maior culpado daquela briga mesmo se estivesse com a razão. Ali estava em um ninho de cobras.

"Potter, podia fazer a imensa gentileza de explicar porque atacou o senhor Malfoy?" Começou ele entrelaçando suas mãos e levando-as ao queixo. Seus olhos negros brilhando malignamente.

"_Ouch, sabia que ia sobrar só pra mim... Inferno"._ Pensou Harry, irritado achando que o professor poderia arrumar mais o que fazer do que persegui-lo todo ano.

Gina sumira durante toda à tarde. Tinha ido a uma das torres, coisa que costumava fazer quando apenas queria divagar. Quando a noite finalmente caiu, recusara-se a deixar o quarto, pedindo a Beatrice para avisar seus amigos de que não se sentia bem. Isso não deixava de ser verdade já que pra ela realmente não estava nada bem.

Quatro horas mais tarde, quando já era onze e meia e todos se encontravam em seus dormitórios, Draco Malfoy adentrou a sala comunal da sonserina. Tinha a expressão abatida e cansada da noite que passara cumprindo a detenção, limpando o estoque pessoal de poções de Snape. O que ele mais desejava agora era tomar um banho relaxante e colocar uma roupa limpa, já que estava cheirado mal devido a toda sujeira.

"Ei Draco"

Zabini o havia chamado sem obter reposta.

"Draco!" Tornou a chamar o amigo, tocando-lhe o ombro.

"Que foi, Blaise?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo. Foi então que Blaise pode notar seu estado deplorável.

"Devia pedir a Pomfrey que desse um jeito nisso, está horrível..."

"Como se eu não soubesse" sua resposta foi ácida embora tivesse o tom nítido de cansaço.

Draco virou-se para prosseguir seu caminho até o quarto, mas foi seguido por Zabini.

"O que mais você quer que não possa esperar sequer eu tomar um banho?" Perguntou o loiro sentindo sua irritação crescer novamente.

"Conversar com você, só isso..."

"Achei que já estivéssemos fazendo isso"

"Você é mesmo impossível!" Blaise cruzou os braços colocando-se entre a porta e Draco.

O loiro então deu de ombros sabendo que o amigo era tão teimoso que não o deixaria dormir antes de saber o que queria saber.

Minutos depois, completamente refeito por uma ducha quente e revigorante, Draco sentou-se em sua cama de dossel e recostou-se numa das almofadas.

"Diga Blaise, o que você quer saber?".

"É mesmo verdade o que andam dizendo por aí?" Zabini perguntou se ajeitando numa das poltronas de veludo.

"Dá pra você ser mais especifico?" Perguntou ele com ar entediado.

"Merda, Draco, você sabe do que estou falando!" O moreno sentiu sua paciência voar pelos ares.

"Ok, não precisa ser escandaloso. Potter me socou e eu o soquei de volta, é isso. Mais alguma coisa?"

'Por que você fez isso?"".

"Oh, não te contaram isso também não?" Murmurou Draco num sorrisinho sarcástico. Estava cansado de ficar dando explicações, já lhe bastara seu padrinho, o professor Snape, e agora, Blaise?

"Você não precisa se armar contra mim, eu sou seu amigo. Não estou aqui pra te julgar".

"Blaise, o melhor que você pode fazer por mim agora é me deixar dormir, sim?"

"Foi por causa da Weasley, não foi?"

"Como foi que você chegou a esta conclusão?" Perguntou o rapaz loiro aturdido. Será que ele tava dando tanta bandeira assim?

"Sabe, eu tenho te observado há algum tempo e você não está no seu normal..." continuou o amigo encarando seus olhos cinzentos que pareciam revoltos num mar de emoções.

"Bobagem da sua cabeça, anda passando tempo demais com Pansy."

"Fico realmente chateado que não confie em mim. Pensei que fossemos amigos" levantou-se o moreno irritado alisando as vestes escuras "Mas deixe estar, não vou ficar aqui perdendo o meu precioso tempo".

"Espera... eu tenho... uma coisa pra te contar" Draco suspirou tomando fôlego.

"Sou todo ouvidos." Zabini tornou a sentar-se solicito.

Quando vira a reação de Malfoy no dia anterior, Hermione teve certeza do já havia percebido: ele estava gostando de Gina. Porque seguramente aquela reação não era o seu normal, sem dúvidas. Falando de um cara que não esboçava nenhuma além de desprezo e presunção aquilo dizia muito. Ele havia batido em Harry!

Gina não conseguia enganá-la de que estava feliz de verdade saindo com Harry. Mais parecia a ela que aquilo não passava de um eco do sentimento que um dia a cunhada sentiu por ele.

Ainda ponderando sobre isso, correu os astutos olhos castanhos pelas estantes empoeiradas da área restrita da biblioteca. Tinha pego madame Pince abrindo-a e ignorou o olhar severo que a velha lhe dera. Havia sido relativamente fácil conseguir uma recomendação já que era uma aluna modelo. Dissera a professora McGonagall que era para ajudá-la nos N.I.E.N.S, o que na sua opinião era uma meia verdade.

Assim que se levantara uma idéia havia surgido em sua cabeça e para aproveitá-la antes que alguém acordasse, teve que dispensar o café da manhã e correr, pois seu dia estava cheio e às oito horas tinha aula de história da magia.

Tentava se convencer de que estava ajudando Gina, que era uma grande amiga e sua cunhada, afinal era graças à garota que ela e Ron estavam namorado. Queria vê-la realmente feliz, assim como se sentia.

Era muito doloroso vê-la, ainda mais depois daquela briga. Hermione podia ver que ela estava triste embora ela não falasse. Tinha certeza, não era pelo Harry que ela estava apaixonada. A cabeça-dura estava gostando de outro cara, o qual ela tinha muitas dúvidas se a merecia.

Contudo depois de vê-lo no café da manhã, o olhar perdido e o ferimento ainda sobre o lábio inferior, cortesia da mão pesada de Harry, sentira até empatia. Se a soma de todas aquelas atitudes estranhas mais a recente coragem do sonserino não eram evidencias suficientes, quais seriam?

Enfim, seus argutos olhos castanhos alcançaram o livro, que por azar sua mão não fora capaz de alcançar.

Era nessas horas que odiava ser baixinha. Soltou um suspiro audível de puro descontentamento. Ela não queria ter que chamar madame Pince para ajudá-la. Isso traria perguntas inconvenientes.

"Gostaria de uma ajuda aí?" Hermione ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si e sobressaltou-se de susto, empalidecendo totalmente.

Zabini estava parado a uma curta distância e pensava há algum tempo se deveria ou não oferecer sua ajuda. Optou por sim, já que a garota era uma das poucas que ele podia admirar por duas razões, beleza e inteligência.

"Sinto muito, não quis assustá-la." Murmurou o rapaz alto que num instante alcançou o livro e o entregou em suas mãos. Não antes de reparar o titulo sugestivo do livro, arqueando uma sobrancelha levemente.

Feitiços potentes para o amor: com

A garota de cabelos revoltos corou visivelmente, sentindo-se uma tola. Desejou por um momento que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

"Er, eu não..." gaguejou ela e em seguida perdeu a voz diante da gargalhada de Zabini.

"Problemas com o Weasley?" Ele perguntou divertido tentando soar casual.

"De maneira alguma" ela respondeu desviando os olhos daquele sorriso perturbador.

"_Sonserinos eram charmosos por natureza"._

"Não é pra você?" ele tornou a perguntar sentando-se na mesinha de estudo ao lado. Ao vê-la negar veementemente com a cabeça, completou:

"Entendo..."

Hermione piscou, parecendo confusa. O que ele entendia? E por quê, diabos, eles dois estavam ali na biblioteca conversando como se um dia tivessem sido amigos?

"Olha, Granger, eu sei do que se trata" disse parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

"Perdão?" A garota achou melhor sentar-se. Pelo visto a conversa ia ser longa.

"Do que está falando?"

"Malfoy e Weasley" respondeu Zabini categórico.

"Ahh..." hermione pensara que ninguém além dela tinha notado o clima anormal entre os dois.

"Você pretende ajudá-los, não?" Sem esperar pela responda tomou o livro de suas mãos.

"Oh, este aqui não serve, Draco perceberia logo"

Hermione continuava a mirá-lo em total mudez espantada demais com a situação pra falar alguma coisa.

"Por que quer me ajudar?" Ela perguntou insegura, sua voz saindo fraca e claramente hesitante.

"_Grifinórios... Eles precisavam de um motivo para tudo, não? E quanto mais nobre e altruísta melhor..." _Pensou ele.

"Quer que eu enumere os motivos, então lá vai: primeiro, Draco é um cabeça-dura, segundo, Draco não enxerga um palmo adiante do nariz e terceiro e não menos importante – fez pausa para enfatizar – Você deve ter percebido que somos amigos".

Não passou desapercebido a Hermione o tom de escárnio na última frase.

"Ok, você me convenceu" resignou-se a menina com um longo suspiro. "O que você tem em mente?".

"Oh, a garota mais inteligente do sétimo ano não tem um plano?" Murmurou mais uma vez com um sorrisinho, fazendo-a ter certeza que sonserinos haviam nascido para usar sarcasmo.

"Tenho uma vaga idéia, mas nada concreto por isso vim até aqui".

"Já que estamos lidando com duas difíceis e anos de ressentimento em comum, acho que precisamos de algo realmente eficaz" ele disse sorrindo mais uma vez e recostando-se na cadeira.

"Tem razão" foi à vez de Mione sorrir, tinham um caso complicado nas mãos.

Um silêncio meio desconcertante pairou sobre a seção restrita enquanto Hermione refletia.

"Mas eles estão apaixonados, não estão?" Ela perguntou.

"Não diga isso na frente de Draco a não ser que deseje sentir muito dor" disse o rapaz moreno com o olhar intenso em cima dela. Hermione prontamente desviou o olhar novamente. Algo nele era extremamente perturbador.

"Mas naquela mente conturbada dele tenho certeza de que ele a ame, embora não tenha se dado conta ainda". Ele dissera lembrando-se da noite anterior quando Draco lhe contara sobre a brincadeira contra a ruiva e sua posterior desforra. Apesar de ter se sentido humilhado, Blaise tinha a sensação de que ele havia gostado.

"Eu sei, Gina também nega" respondeu ela pegando o livro de volta da mão dele.

"Ela saiu com Potter" Zabini lembrou.

"Ele estava com Marchen" rebateu ela fitando-o, decidida.

"Ok, vamos esquecer este assunto".

"Bem, eu pensei nesta aqui, o que acha?" Ela perguntou apontando-lhe o topo da página. O rapaz se inclinou para ler junto dela. Suas cabeças quase tocando uma na outra.

"Hum, um feitiço de entendimento. Não acho que irá ser muito eficaz, não. Mas talvez este aqui seja o suficiente."

Hermione o olhou, surpresa pela sugestão dele. "Mas é só um feitiço de isolamento, como pode..." Então uma centelha se iluminou em sua mente.

"Eu sabia que você ia chegar lá" o moreno sorriu mais uma vez."Só precisamos bolar um jeito de que eles estejam no local preparado na hora certa."

"Sim" ela sorriu mais relaxada agora.

"_Como não tinha pensado naquilo, Zabini era um gênio!"._

"Deixe comigo que isto eu arranjo, Gina estará no local combinado" ela dissera empolgada. "Como marcamos mais tarde?"

"Procure-me aqui as seis e meia, depois da última aula" ele respondeu.

"Ok, obrigada. Tenho de ir, já me demorei demais".Despediu-se Mione.

"Disponha, minha cara. Sempre tenho tempo para garotas interessantes" respondeu e ao invés de apertar-lhe a mão, ele a pegou e a beijou levemente. "Até mais tarde".

Hermione logo ouviu passos e tratou de fazer uma cara bem inocente.

Ron apareceu logo em seguida, amarrando a cara só de ver Zabini passar por ele.

"Bom dia, Weasley" o moreno o provocara com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Idiota sortudo" murmurou Zabini baixinho, quando saiu pela porta.

Ron nem se dignificou a respondeu, foi logo para perto da namorada.

'O que esta víbora estava fazendo aqui? "O ruivo quase berrara, cheio de ciúme".

"Como soube que eu estava aqui, Ron?" Hermione perguntou, surpresa.

"Como se você fosse a algum lugar além deste" respondeu dando-lhe um selinho. "Agora, você não respondeu minha pergunta...".

"Aff, Ron, ele só veio consultar um livro assim como eu..." o abraçou para não ter que olhar em seus olhos azuis.

Gina jurara que o tempo, pra sua falta de sorte correra feito louco naquela segunda-feira. Pra começar acordou muito atrasada e mal pode comer alguma coisa no café da manhã, E por muito pouco não havia dormido na aula de adivinhação.

Depois na hora do almoço, aproveitou pra fazer correndo alguns exercícios de casa atrasados, ignorando os olhares carrancudos de Hermione que desaprovava inteiramente aquele comportamento.

"Oi, Gi" disse Harry, sentando-se a seu lado.

"Olá" respondeu a ruiva, mirando seus olhos verdes e percebendo ainda uma mancha arroxeada. Sentiu-se mal por achar que a culpa da briga tinha sido dela, afinal ela o tinha usado para provocar Malfoy.

"Ainda dói muito?" Gina perguntou tocando seu olho esquerdo gentilmente.

"Ah, não se preocupe" Harry respondeu, servindo-se de carne grelhada e batatas assadas. "Pomfrey disse que vai sumir logo".

"He, quem diria que a doninha albina iria partir pra cima, né?" comentou Ron ainda de boca cheia.

"Nem eu esperava por isso, afinal nem aqueles armários estavam com ele" Harry disse referindo-se a Crabbe e Goyle.

"Ele anda meio diferente e parece que já tem tempo" Ron disse.

Gina outra vez sentiu-se mal. Sabia que aquela súbita mudança de comportamento de malfoy havia começado depois de sua desforra. Na verdade começara a se arrepender amargamente pois achava que aquilo estava começando a lhe trazer problemas.

Na mesa da sonserina, estava o loiro distraído. Fazia sua refeição em completo silencio, rodeado por seus costumeiros colegas de casa. O corte no lábio não lhe doía mais já que de manhã tinha ido a enfermaria. Pomfrey havia lhe dado uma pomada cicatrizante e havia jurado que não ficaria marca alguma. Contudo, ele não conseguia aproveitar bem o almoço. Ainda pensava sobre o que Blaise lhe dissera sobre a pequena Weasley.

O maldito que se dizia seu amigo havia afirmado com todas as letras que ele só havia socado Potter porque estaria com ciúmes dela. Draco nem imaginava onde Blaise havia tirado tanta loucura.

Assim que as aula acabaram, Hermione procurou Gina por conta de seu plano com Zabini. O sonserino havia escrito um bilhete se passando por Draco e marcando um encontro numa sala que servia de depósito, no segundo andar. Hermione havia feito o mesmo, se passando por Gina.

A ruiva tinha acabado de chegar ao salão comunal quando literalmente, foi arrastada para o dormitório da cunhada.

"Ai, calma aí, Mione. O que foi?" perguntou Gina aturdida.

"Não quero que os meninos vejam" sussurrou para tranqüiliza-la no mesmo instante que fechou a porta.

Tentando manter um semblante impassível, a garota de cabelos castanhos entregou o bilhete. Gina mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos liam. Não podia ser aquilo de quem era.

"O que significa isso?" perguntou ela, buscando uma explicação. "Quem lhe intregou?"

"Um rapaz do terceiro ano, não conheço" mentiu Mione com cara de inocente.

"Mas por que ele iria querer se encontrar comigo?"

"Bom, acho que só vamos saber se você for e descobrir por si mesma" respondeu Mione.

"Ah, eu não sei não" Gina respondeu achando tudo muito estranho. Uma pontinha de curiosidade remoendo-a por dentro.

"Talvez você consiga uma explicação para o comportamento estranho dele ontem" insistiu a cunhada, querendo fisga-la na armadilha.

"Bom,acho que não fará mal algum eu ir só para verificar não?

"claro que não"

"Você me dá cobertura?"

"Sim, que horas você vai?"

"as oito..."

"Tudo bem, eu penso em alguma coisa"

"Que diabos significa isso?" perguntou Draco, mirando o bilhete em total descrença.

"Apenas pediram que eu lhe entregasse" respondeu Zabini dando de ombros.

"Quem lhe pediu?" o loiro apertou seus olhos cinzentos ainda bem desconfiado.

"Ah, eu lá sei quem era. Era só uma garota da grifinória" afirmou o moreno.

"Hum, sei..." Draco enfiou o bilhete dentro da capa. Achava que a Weasley não era o tipo de garota que ficava mandando bilhetinhos ainda mais quando estava saindo com outro cara.

"Você vai?" perguntou Zabini arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Talvez" Draco respondeu enquanto ia para seu quarto.

"a_h, com certeza você vai, Draco. A quem pensa que você engana?" _Zabini sorriu maliciosamente.

N/A: Olá, e aí o que acham? Acham que Draco e Gina vão ficar furiosos quando descobrirem que foram enganados? Ou acham que eles vão é tratar de aproveitar a oportunidade? Hehe, eu aproveitava...XD

_Quero agradecer as reviews maravilhosas:_

Miaka-Ela, Bethy Potter, Biazinha Malfoy, Lou Malfoy (fã do Blaise, hein...hehe tb gosto dele...) e Musa – Sama. Brigadão gente!

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**_

"O que?" Draco Malfoy sobressaltou-se, perdendo a pose.

"Você está ficando surdo?" Gina falou alto "Estamos presos aqui".

"Oh, Merlin" foi tudo que conseguiu articular depois do que a ruiva dissera.


	6. Entre quatro paredes

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.**_  
_**

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco / Gina

Classificação: K, talvez M, quem sabe...

Resumo: Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.. Fic feita de fã para fãs.

Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior: Miaka-Ela (Briga feia mesmo, o que o ciúme não faz...), EuDy (Que bom que gostou!), Ara Potter (Blaise e Mione não vão ficar juntos porque ela realmente ama o Ron, mas não deixa de sentir uma atração pelo sonserino, XD), Biazinha Malfoy (Eles nem imaginam que os próprios amigos o colocaram nessa), Bethy Potter (confira o que ela fez...rs) e Musa-sama (A Mione sente-se atraída e Blaise também, bem que ele gostaria de sair com ela).

**I guess I love you**

**Capítulo 6 – Entre quatro paredes**

Sendo bem pontual, com a hora descrita no bilhete, Gina começava a achar que o "pequeno atraso" de Malfoy era intencional. Era bem a cara dele marcar algo e fazê-la esperar como uma forma de humilhação. Se não fosse por sua curiosidade mórbida, nem estaria ali.

"_Merlin, já to começando a me arrepender de ter vindo até aqui. Gina, você precisa parar de ser tão curiosa..."_ repreendeu-se a garota, olhando mais uma vez o relógio, impaciente. Mais dez minutos e ela iria embora. Se alguém a pegasse ali, no depósito daquele corredor do primeiro andar, estava ferrada.

Nem bem acabara de pensar sobre aquilo, quando ouviu passos ecoando lá fora. Não tinha dúvidas de quem se tratava, era ele, com certeza. Tratou de fazer uma cara bem indiferente. Só queria mesmo saber o que ele queria e assim que soubesse, iria embora.

Draco Malfoy abrira a porta com cuidado, ainda pensando sobre o motivo de ter ido ao suposto encontro. O que será que ela queria com ele? Já não o tinha humilhado suficiente com sua vingança? Não tinha conseguido o que queria, afinal? Seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dela e por um momento fugaz, lembrou-se de quando a beijara, pela primeira vez.

"_Essa definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia"_ disse a si mesmo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Notou que a sala era mal iluminada, todavia não queria chamar a atenção de quem quer que passasse por ali e pelo visto, ela também não queria.

"Malfoy" disse-lhe Gina, adiantando-se a ele.

"Weasley" ele respondeu, sendo aquilo o mais próximo a um tipo de cumprimento.

"Você está atrasado"

"Oh, estava ansiosa por me ver?" Draco perguntou, um sorrisinho malicioso brincando em seus lábios. "Deixe Potter saber disso..."

"Olha, Malfoy não tenho tempo para suas piadinhas. Diga, por que me chamou até aqui?" Gina perguntou, decidida a acabar com aquilo bem rápido.

"Como? Foi você que me chamou." O loiro respondeu, mostrando-lhe o bilhete.

"Esta letra não é minha" a ruiva pegou o bilhete que Hermione lhe dera e o mostrou.

Draco olhou a letra e ficou pasmo.

"Que significa isso?"

"A letra não é sua?" Gina perguntou.

"Não, nós fomos enganados."

Gina o mirou totalmente descrente.

"Isso é uma brincadeira, Malfoy? Por que se for, não tem a menor graça!"

"Brincadeira? Isso deve ser coisa da sua laia, afinal essa deve ser a idéia que fazem de uma brincadeirinha." Respondeu irritado.

"Você é um idiota que só sabe ofender os outros. Não devia ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você, adeus." Gina deu-lhe as costas, pisando duro até a porta, contudo quando girou a maçaneta, percebeu que havia algo de errado. A porta não queria abrir.

Ela puxou a varinha e tentou usar o alomorra, mas foi em vão.

"Que foi, nem pra abrir a porcaria da porta, você consegue?" Malfoy falou indignado enquanto se aproximava.

Gina deu-lhe uma mirada assassina.

"Não abre, está emperrada..."

"O quê?" Draco sobressaltou-se perdendo a pose arrogante.

"Você está ficando surdo?" Gina falou alto "Estamos presos aqui".

"Oh, Merlin" foi tudo que conseguiu articular depois do que a ruiva dissera.

_Enquanto isso, lá fora..._

"O que os dois estão fazendo lá dentro?" Perguntou Zabini atrás da porta.

"Adivinha?" Disse Hermione, séria.

"Discutindo?" Ele perguntou divertido, colando a sua orelha na porta tentando escutar alguma coisa.

"Venha, não devemos ficar aqui e espiar" a garota o puxou pela capa.

"Sinceramente, vocês grifinórios fazem as coisas perderem a graça" queixou-se Zabini, se afastando a contragosto.

Do outro lado da porta, uma ruiva nervosa tentava ouvir alguma coisa enquanto o loiro andava de um lado para outro. Era visível que empalidecera subitamente.

"Consegue ouvir alguma coisa?" Draco perguntou, tentando não entrar em pânico.

"Não, nada" Gina disse desanimada "Acho que a porta está imperturbável".

"Só me faltava essa!" Ele exclamou ainda mais irritado.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Gina perguntou, aflita.

"E eu é que tenho que saber?"

"Ora, que grande monitor você é..." a garota resmungou baixinho.

"O que disse?"

"Esquece."

Draco tentou uma infinidade de feitiços, mas não obteve sucesso. A bendita porta não queria mesmo abrir, para seu profundo desespero.

"Oh isso é ótimo!" Gina exclamou frustrada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela, não mesmo.

Draco pela primeira vez parou para dar uma boa olhada na sala, tentando manter a calma e botar a cabeça pra funcionar.

Estava tudo empoeirado e era claro que a sala servia como um tipo de depósito de quinquilharias. Tateou cada fresta da parede, conferindo se não havia alguma passagem secreta, não custava averiguar.

Gina continuava muito irritada e acabou por chutar um dos banquinhos próximos, machucando o pé.

"Esperta você não?" Comentou o loiro "Como se isso fosse adiantar..."

Gina não lhe respondeu apenas o olhou atravessado.

Draco riu-se achando que a ruiva ficava particularmente bonita quando estava zangada.

"_Certo, Draco pare de ter estes pensamentos ridículos"_ repreendeu-se solenemente enquanto continuava sua busca através da sala. Seus olhos foram atraídos por um armário meio jogado a um canto e foi pego pela curiosidade.

Gina estava largada numa cadeira bamba a observar Malfoy. Seu pé ainda doía e ela praguejava baixinho amaldiçoando a pessoa insana que a trancara com aquele sonserino metido a besta.

Para total surpresa de Draco, o armário estava recheado de garrafas cor de âmbar que continham hidromel de uma ótima safra. Ele pegou uma e trouxe para a mesinha a fim de verificar melhor aquela preciosidade. Sentou-se e começou a forçar a tampa de rolha até que abrisse. Gina continuava olhando, intrigada.

"Você vai beber?" Perguntou ela incrédula.

"Ah, pode apostar que sim" Draco respondeu, conjurando uma taça e a enchendo. "Não dá pra ficar aqui preso com você e sóbrio ao mesmo tempo"

Draco balançou a taça e cheirou o líquido claro ficando satisfeitíssimo.

Gina parou para ponderar sobre o que ele lhe dissera. Claro que aquilo era ofensivo, mas vai ver ele tinha uma certa razão. Talvez se ela tomasse uns dois copos daquilo, Malfoy se tornasse menos insuportável.

A garota olhou pra ele novamente e teve de se segurar para não cair na risada porque o loiro havia perdido completamente a compostura. Estava largado de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira e tinha posto os pés em cima de outra.

"Me dê um pouco disso também" ela estendeu a mão, tentando tomar a garrafa dele.

"Nem pensar" sibilou Draco "Você ainda é de menor".

"Como se isso fizesse muita diferença numa situação dessas" respondeu-lhe a ruiva, aproveitando da sua distração e pegando a garrafa.

"Ei, eu sou a autoridade aqui, mocinha. Esqueceu que sou monitor?".

Gina o mirou por um momento enquanto enchia o copo desafiante para em seguida quase tomar tudo de um gole só.

"Ouch, isso é bem forte..." murmurou ela pousando o copo "Mas até que é gostoso".

Draco a encarou de cima a baixo lentamente. Seus olhos cinzentos pousando sobre os lábios rosados ainda molhados pela bebida. Continuou o caminho sobre o pescoço alvo e delicado, reparando em como as ondas de seus cabelos terminavam em cachos nas pontas. Seus olhar desceu novamente, terminando perigosamente sobre seu decote. Um arrepio desceu sobre sua espinha e culpou a bebida por deixá-lo naquele estado de sensibilidade.

"O que tanto você olha?" Gina perguntou chegando mais perto dele, fazendo-o notar o seu perfume suave.

"_Melhor você nem saber"_ pensou aturdido com a proximidade. Aquilo estava começando a perturbá-lo. Sentia-se ficar quente só de estar tão perto dela.

"_Céus, eu tenho que sair daqui antes que eu faça alguma besteira"._

Gina estava começando a cogitar a idéia de que Malfoy fosse mentalmente perturbado quando de repente ele pareceu acordar de seu estranho devaneio e tirou a garrafa quase vazia de perto dela.

"Weasley, você já bebeu o suficiente" disse ele, levantando-se para pegar outra garrafa.

"Eu ainda nem comecei..." ela sussurrou baixinho, vendo-o se afastar.

No salão principal o jantar estava quase no fim quando Harry pareceu preocupado por Gina ainda não ter descido para comer enquanto Ron atacava mais um pedaço de pudim de doce de leite.

Hermione, que já havia acabado de comer, tinha a cara enfiada em mais um livro. Parecia meio nervosa desde que haviam descido para jantar e estava estranhamente quieta.

"Mione, você sabe por que a Gina não desceu para jantar?" perguntou Ron que pelo jeito estava decididamente cheio e havia notado finalmente a ausência da irmã.

A garota levantou os olhos, tentando não parecer suspeita e respondeu casualmente.

"Creio que ficou terminando uma redação para a aula de poções"

A garota pedia desculpas mentalmente a Harry e Ron por enganá-los daquele jeito. Esperava que depois daquilo, Gina decidisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Harry fez cara de desgosto apenas pela menção a aula de que mais detestava.

"Esse Snape é mesmo um pé no saco mal amado!" Ron falou fazendo Harry dar uma boa risada e Hermione repreendê-lo, dizendo que não devia se falar assim de um professor, mesmo que fosse o intratável mestre de poções.

Na sala de depósitos, Gina bebia um copo atrás do outro de hidromel. Draco a observava, intrigado, não sabendo se ria ou se começava a se preocupar. Sendo um bom sonserino, decidiu por fim ver onde aquilo ia acabar. No mínimo esperava dar umas boas risadas da pequena Weasley. Estava pensando em como aproveitar a situação forçada e se divertir quando ela de repente pegou uma das garrafas vazias e colocou-a deitada sobre a mesa.

"Tenho uma ótima idéia para matarmos o tempo enquanto estamos presos aqui" disse ela, girando a garrafa displicentemente com os dedos, sem encará-lo.

"_Eu também"_ Draco disse mentalmente, sem conter um sorrisinho enquanto seu olhar persistia em pousar sobre seu decote.

Gina ao reparar onde se encontrava exatamente a atenção de Malfoy, continuou bem alto:

"O que me diz?"

"Você vai me dizer ou faz parte do jogo que eu adivinhe do que se trata?" o loiro perguntou "Por que não sei se você sabe, eu ainda não aprendi a ler mentes."

A ruiva fitou-o intensamente ponderando consigo mesma se deveria dar uma resposta à altura ou se deveria enfiar logo a mão na cara dele e tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante do seu rosto.

"_Calma, conte até dez..."_ pensou ela avaliando que havia passado apenas meia hora que estavam presos ali e pelo visto, o socorro ia demorar. Era melhor ter muita paciência.

"E então" Draco perguntou, cruzando as mãos pálidas sobre a mesa, seriamente "Qual é a sua idéia brilhante?"

"Trata-se de um jogo que minha amiga me ensinou, chamado _eu nunca..._"

"Não conheço" respondeu ele.

"Imaginei que sim, já que é um jogo criado por trouxas..."

"Eu não vou jogar nada que tenha sido inventado por um bando de imbecis." Draco murmurou fazendo cara de nojo.

"Ah, qual é, Malfoy?" sibilou Gina irritada "Deixa de ser fresco!"

O loiro paralisou com a simples menção da última palavra. Mirou a garota a sua frente com os olhos cinzentos faiscando perigosamente. Não era a primeira vez que alguém o chamara de fresco, até seu pai já o tinha chamado assim. Mas aquela ruivinha iria se arrepender de ter lhe chamado de fresco. Se ela queria propor-lhe um desafio, ela o teria.

"Tudo bem" ele disse de modo neutro "Como se joga isso?"

Gina observou-o, temerosa. Por um minuto achou que o sonserino fosse voar em cima dela e esganar-lhe o pescoço por causa da ofensa. Mas a sombra de perigo que havia cruzado por seus olhos claros se desfez rapidamente, tão logo havia surgido. Aquele era Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia, frio e calculista até o último fio de cabelo loiro.

"Bem, vou enfeitiçar esta garrafa para que ela escolha quem vai começar" disse a garota calmamente "Uma vez escolhido, você diz qualquer coisa, começando com _Eu nunca_ e se nós dois não tivermos feito, nada acontece. Mas se um de nós ou os dois tiverem feito..."

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha clara em silêncio.

"_É só a minha impressão, ou a Weasley quer me intimidar?"_ pensou tentando conter o riso. "_A bebida deve ter afetado seu cérebro..."_

"Caso sim..." murmurou Draco com ar de tédio.

"Se tiver, você tem que beber isto tudo de um gole só..." terminou Gina, tornando a pegar outra garrafa.

O loiro ficou pasmo por um minuto. Uma grifinória propondo um jogo como aquele? A bebida realmente tinha afetado o seu cérebro...

"Weasley, te colocaram mesmo na casa certa?" ele perguntou sem conseguir conter um riso autêntico, sem zombaria.

Gina apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso malicioso, enchendo a taça novamente até quase chegar à boca.

"_Merda, ela tinha mesmo que sorrir assim pra mim!" _Ele se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado.

Gina então sussurrou um feitiço e a garrafa começou a girar rapidamente. Sua velocidade foi diminuindo gradativamente deixando um enorme clima de suspense no ar. Até que subitamente parou em Malfoy.

"Começamos muito bem, não?" perguntou Gina animada.

"Ah, muitíssimo..." ele murmurou encarando-a. "_Eu nunca_ escrevi um poema cantante para alguém".

Gina sorriu lembrando-se do poema horrível que escrevera para Harry no seu primeiro ano. Sabia que Malfoy também se lembrava bem do episódio, pois ele próprio havia debochado muito dele.

Ela pegou a taça e bebeu de uma vez.

"_Eu nunca_ precisei pagar para entrar no time de quadribol da minha casa".

"Eu nunca paguei pra entrar, Weasley." Draco respondeu, novamente aborrecido. Contudo ele sabia que todos em Hogwarts imaginavam aquilo, não apenas ela. "Entrei assim como você, através de um teste. As vassouras novas foram apenas um presente do meu pai".

Gina assentiu, não totalmente convencida. A taça de ambos continuou intacta.

"_Eu nunca_ usei a sala de astronomia para dar uns amassos" disse o loiro calmamente.

Gina o olhou pegar a taça lentamente e sorrir para ela de modo charmoso e corou fazendo o mesmo.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, curioso "Quem? Não vá me dizer que foi com Potter?"

"Não, Dino Thomas. Eu o namorei por um tempo"

"Ah, sei..." _Quem era esse Thomas mesmo?_ Tentou puxar pela memória.

"E você, com quem?" perguntou, achando que sua visão estava começando a ficar turva.

"Você quer que eu diga pela ordem alfabética?" Draco perguntou com a mesma maneira de alguém comentando sobre o tempo.

"Você é nojento, Malfoy"

O loiro sorriu de lado. Decidiu tomar aquilo como um elogio e ficara satisfeito com a cara de indignação dela. Era tão fácil provocar grifinórios, pensou divertido.

"_Eu nunca_ estive nas masmorras" ela disse de repente, se referindo a sonserina. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios, de pura malícia.

"E como poderia?" Draco se tocou e sorriu internamente. Se ela achava mesmo que conseguiria vê-lo bêbado, era melhor desistir. Era muito resistente a bebida. Resolveu entrar no jogo dela, adorava uma pequena disputa.

"_Eu nunca_ fui àquela boate badalada em Hogsmead"

"_Droga!"_ Gina praguejou em pensamento. O maldito a havia pegado nessa. Era ainda não fizera dezessete, mesmo que quisesse, não a deixariam entrar.

"Ok" pegou a taça, tornou a enchê-la e tomou rapidamente sentindo o líquido queimar suavemente na garganta.

Draco Malfoy pensou com seus botões o quanto daquilo ela podia agüentar. E nem sabia que ela já começava a sentir-se bem tonta.

"_Eu nunca _pintei meu cabelo" Gina murmurou tentando não rir da cara que ele fez.

"Eu nunca pintei meu cabelo!" retrucou ele revoltado. Por que todo mundo achava aquilo? Ele lá tinha culpa por ter nascido tão o cabelo tão claro?

"Sei..." falou descrente.

"Sério, juro!" Draco quase berrou. Sentia-se ultrajado que ela pensasse isso dele. Mas por que porcaria ele estava se importando?

A ruiva então caiu na gargalhada.

"Você é irritante..." ele disse.

"Olha quem fala..." Gina fez cara de deboche.

Malfoy de repente descobriu-se sem uma palavra na ponta da língua para replicar. Pensando bem, ela tinha uma certa razão. Ele sabia ser irritante quando queria, no entanto não agia assim o tempo todo.

A questão era, que uma parte sua pensava em todo o tempo que estava desperdiçando discutindo quando poderia aproveitar de outra forma. Em contrapartida, a parte racional quase lhe gritava que devia esquecer isto. Ele era um Malfoy afinal e ela uma Weasley...

Um estrondo interrompeu seus pensamentos trazendo-o a realidade. Uma voz soou lá fora colocando os dois jovens em alarme.

"Pirraça, desta vez eu te pego!" Filch berrara a uma distância não muito longe dali.

"Ah, não!" gemeu Gina, aterrorizada. Não queria pegar mais uma detenção.

"Cala a boca" sussurrou o rapaz. Tinha que achar um lugar para se esconder antes que o maldito zelador abrisse aquela porta. Se não, estaria encrencado. Pegou as duas garrafas sobre a mesa e cobriu com um pano velho, no canto.

A ruiva observou-o olhar em volta, aflita. Mal conseguia se equilibrar de pé, tudo a sua volta girava, e ela quase poda jurar que o piso empoeirado se mexia.

"Aqui" ele puxou seu braço, sem cerimônia e apontou o armário velho.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar atordoado como quem dizia você só pode estar brincando. Vendo que os passos arrastados se aproximavam e a garota não tomava uma atitude, Malfoy a pegou pelo braço sem gentileza e a arrastou para dentro do armário. Perdendo o equilíbrio, a ruiva tentou apoiar-se, mas foi em vão, acabou caindo em cima dele. Agindo rápido, antes que caíssem os dois, Draco a enlaçou pela cintura de qualquer jeito.

A garota ainda pensou em resmungar alguma coisa, contudo ao olhar com mais atenção viu em que situação eles se encontravam. Seria muito cômico, se não fosse trágico. De repente sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir daquilo tudo, principalmente do sonserino, que sendo muito alto, estava totalmente curvado.

Ela teve que se segurar ao ver à cara que ele fazia.

"Shii..." sibilou Draco, de cara amarrada. Na mesma hora os dois escutaram um barulho de maçaneta sendo girada. Era Filch, que entrava na sala. A porta não estava mais trancada.

Praguejando como de costume, o zelador mal acabara de entrar quando uma gargalhada sonora soou lá fora.

"Desta vez eu te pego, Pirraça" bradou ele, arrastando a perna ruim "O diretor vai expulsá-lo!"

Gina soltou um suspiro aliviado, relaxando um pouco o corpo que estava tenso. Notou que ainda era segurada pela cintura e descobriu-se momentaneamente surpresa por não se importar.

"Melhor esperarmos mais um pouco, no caso dele resolver voltar..." sussurrou o loiro, ao pé do ouvido. Por causa da posição incômoda, estava curvado sobre ela.

"_Porque, diabos, ele tinha que usar aquele tom rouco na voz?"_ Pensou ela, infeliz. _"O que foi que ele disse mesmo?"_ Gina tinha escutado claramente sua voz embora não tivesse identificado a mensagem. A única coisa que sabia era que estavam muito próximos e aquela proximidade forçada estava mexendo com ela.

"_Como foi que isso acabou acontecendo comigo?"_ Draco se perguntou, tentando inutilmente não pensar no perfume dela. Ele era como se lembrava, da última vez, doce e sensual. Sabia que havia notas frutais e flor de laranjeira, mas havia ainda alguma substância não identificada ao fundo que o atordoava. O pior era que não podia culpar a bebida, ainda se encontrava dolorosamente sóbrio, para seu azar.

A garota realmente mexia com ele, tinha de admitir pelo menos isso. Será que ela ao menos fazia idéia? Era o que se perguntava.

Gina inspirou profundamente sentindo um aroma suave que subia misturado ao ar. Ficou imaginando que devia ser um perfume daqueles bem caros. Era cítrico e ela achou que combinava bem com ele.

"É só a minha loção" Draco respondeu ao notar que ela parecia curiosa a respeito.

Gina agradeceu o fato de estar bem escuro ali porque poderia jurar que corara. Como foi que Malfoy adivinhara o que ela estava pensando naquele exato momento?

A ruiva tentou se afastar um pouco, mas ainda sentia-se tonta por causa da bebida.

"Você está se sentindo mal?" Ele perguntou, sua respiração atingindo-lhe o rosto quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

"Apenas um pouco zonza" mentiu ela. Sentia-se um pouco enjoada também, porém não queria admitir.

"Acontece quando se bebe e levanta subitamente" disse ele, pegando numa mecha de cabelo macio.

"_Ah, meu Merlin!" _Soou um alarme dentro da cabeça de Gina. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas sabia em que direção vinha a voz. E respondeu, sem pensar:

"Você deve ter experiência nisso, não?"

Draco umedeceu os lábios sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Estava a menos de cinco centímetros de sua boca. O que ela diria se fosse beijada agora?

Sim, ele pensou em responder quando sentira a respiração dela em seu rosto. Inspirou lentamente, semicerrando os olhos. Sem sequer pensar a respeito, sua boca procurou a dela na escuridão, tocando-a gentilmente.

Gina entreabriu os lábios, lânguida e convidativa, estremecendo ao primeiro contado de sua língua sobre a dela.

O que aconteceu a seguir, nenhum dos dois seria capaz de explicar em palavras. Os braços dele a evolveram, trazendo-na para mais perto. Ela, por sua vez, enlaçou seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

Não havia mais aquele toque delicado de sua boca, como no princípio. Agora ele parecia faminto e esmagava sua boca contra a dela com ganância. Se ela estava zonza até aquele momento, agora mal conseguia ficar de pé. Seus joelhos cediam, estava trêmula e ondas de calor atravessavam constantemente. Estava entregue a ele, tolamente.

Arfante, Malfoy separou sua boca da dela, em busca de um pouco de ar e sanidade. O que tinha sido aquilo?

No entanto, Gina Weasley mesmo ofegante queria mais dele e o trouxe de volta, enterrando suas mãos em seus cabelos macios. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos se lembrar de uma outra garota que o tivesse feito sentir-se daquele jeito com apenas um beijo.

A ruiva ditava o ritmo como bem queria, ora lento e instigante, ora rápido e abrasador. Malfoy sentia-se febril e estava começando a perder o controle sobre as suas pernas. E quando sentiu que mãos delicadas subiam por debaixo de seu suéter em direção a seu tórax. deixou um gemido rouco escapar.

"Isso está indo longe demais", pensou ele por um minuto. Aquilo não estava certo. Era claro que a garota estava alta, devido ao álcool. E ele não era um cara que precisava se aproveitar de uma mulher naquele estado. Talvez ele não tivesse se importando se fosse uma outra garota. O pensamento lhe ocorreu como se fosse o de uma outra pessoa. Por que ele estava se importando com a Weasley? O que ela tinha de tão especial? Ele não sabia a resposta, entretanto pegou-se pensando que gostaria de descobrir.

"Weasley..." murmurou, colocando com calma a mão dela sobre seu ombro.

"Hum..." A voz dela saiu tão fraca que fez esforço para ouvir. Ela o encarava embora ele não pudesse ver. Seus olhos estavam nublados num turbilhão de dúvidas e anseios.

Malfoy a abraçou, tentando acalmar seu coração, que parecia querer sair pela boca, sentindo o dela bater no mesmo ritmo acelerado.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" perguntou Draco de repente, sem conseguir se conter, falando o que estava pensando.

"Eu não sei" foi a resposta dela antes de praticamente desmaiar sobre ele.

"Oh, merlin, só me faltava essa agora..." Draco murmurou, tentando reanimá-la, com suaves tapinhas no rosto. O seu dia estava longe de terminar, pelo visto.

N/A 1: Oi, gente desculpe a demora absurda pra atualizar, mas fiquei sem net um tempão e não deu mesmo. Tava quase pirando por causa disso. Perdoem mesmo, viu?

O que acharam deste capítulo? É com certeza até agora, o meu preferido, de longe...he he O que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Draco se declara apaixonado? Gina larga Harry e assumo que sente muito mais que uma simples atração por Draco? Façam suas apostas e continuem comentando, por favor.

N/A 2: Estou precisando muito de uma beta. Alguém se candidata aí? Mil beijos e até a próxima atualização.


	7. No quarto de Malfoy

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco / Gina

Classificação: K (com alguma possibilidade de M, talvez)

Resumo: Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.. Fic feita de fã para fãs.

Agradecimentos: Poxa, só uma review? Deixem de preguiça gente, não custa nada, preciso saber o que estão achando da história, ok? Brigadão a Miaka-Ela, por sempre comentar!

**I Guess I love you**

**Capítulo 7 – No quarto de Malfoy**

Gina dormia tranqüilamente. Sonhava com um lindo dia de primavera junto ao lago negro. Apreciava a paisagem e sentia o suave perfume das flores no ar.

Uma algazarra de pássaros invadiu seus pensamentos, acordando-a. Ainda tonta de sono e recusando-se a levantar, ela virou de bruços. Sem abrir os olhos afundou o rosto debaixo do travesseiro fofo e murmurou algo incompreensível.

"Hum" Uma voz sonolenta foi ouvida a seu lado seguida de uma mudança de peso sob a cama.

Havia alguém sentado sobre a cama dela! Gina abriu os olhos, irritada e pensou em reclamar quando se deu conta da cena bizarra. Draco Malfoy dormia a seu lado e não vestia nada da cintura para cima. Ela sufocou um grito com ambas as mãos, trêmulas.

Rezando secretamente para que ele estivesse coberto da cintura para baixo, ela puxou o edredom. Malfoy vestia apenas um shortinho e bem curto, para falar a verdade.

"Por Merlin!" Gritou se afastando como se o loiro tivesse uma doença contagiosa grave. Aquela peça sumária que ele vestia não servia para aliviar a sua consciência.

"Ei, Weasley" Draco dissera com a voz abafada, seu cabelo totalmente desalinhado. "Você quer acordar todo mundo? Por que seria ótimo ver você tentando dar uma boa explicação pra isso".

A garota parecia ter petrificado, abria a boca, mas não saia som algum. Malfoy aproximou-se e começou a se preocupar com a reação dela.

"Nós, nós..." Dizia ela tão fraco que sua voz era um pouco mais forte que um sussurro. Notou que vestia algo que era bem diferente da blusa azul que vestira ontem e isso a fez ficar branca que nem papel.

"O que foi?" Draco perguntou mal-humorado. O que tinha dado nela agora?

"Nós...Você..." apontou pra ele tremendo. "Eu e você" Mais gestos... "Nós..."

Finalmente o rapaz entendeu do que se tratava e sorriu de modo malicioso.

"Você quer saber se a gente fez sexo?" Perguntou ele calmamente.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, corando muito e Malfoy achou que ela ficava linda corada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como quem dizia _o que_ _você acha?_ e a ruiva sufocou outro grito.

"É claro que não..." disse ele achando que tinha ido longe demais naquela brincadeira. Weasley estava mesmo muito pálida. "Eu tive que trazer você até aqui quase arrastada".

"E por que me trouxe?" Ela parecia indignada.

"Você desmaiou em cima de mim lá dentro do armário!" Defendeu-se ele "Queria que tivesse te deixado lá?"

"Óbvio que não" Então ela se lembrou de algumas cenas e sentiu-se enrubescer mais uma vez.

"_Nós demos o maior amasso lá dentro... e eu nem sei o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse parado naquele momento!"_ Suspirou, tentando acalmar-se.

Malfoy pegou-se repassando toda a cena novamente. O clima de atração inegável entre eles. Depois a "ação" que o deixara de pernas bambas. A sua rara crise de consciência que o fez parecer um lufa-lufa idiota.

De que lhe adiantara? A ruiva havia desabado desmaiada em cima dele, deixando-o desesperado e indeciso.

Não poderia deixá-la largada naquela sala daquele jeito. Esperou algum tempo para ver se ela voltava, mas os minutos iam passando e nada. Quando desistiu de esperar mais ele pensou em levá-la para a sua casa, aí se deu conta de que não fazia idéia de onde era. Podia falar com algum monitor, porém a idéia de lhe explicar toda a situação pareceu desagradável. Estava sem saída e sua última opção era levá-la para a Sonserina. O pior era que ele nem imaginava que a dificuldade seria tão grande.

A menina que parecia tão delicada era inacreditavelmente pesada em seus braços. Metade do caminho a carregou daquela maneira. Ainda teve que tomar muito cuidado para que não o vissem.

Quando ela acordara, ainda estava muito bêbada. Sentiu-se enjoada e vomitou em cima de ambos. Havia sido realmente uma noite difícil. Tinha passado um sufoco por causa dela.

"E por que eu estou usando uma roupa sua?" Perguntou ela de repente. Mas no mesmo instante se lembrou que passara mal.

"_Fala sério, que mico!"_ Pensou ela.

Malfoy sem dizer nada se levantou e foi em direção, ao que parecia ser um banheiro.

Gina resmungou e ia logo atrás dele quando ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado. Ela não queria vê-lo nu, bem, uma parte dela gostaria muito de continuar averiguando aquele físico todo. Mas era melhor não. Ela então levantou e começou a olhar em volta. Seu primeiro pensamento fora: Uau! Mas aquilo nem de longe descrevia com fidelidade o quarto de Malfoy.

Havia uma cama de dossel enorme, com lençóis de cetim negro. Bem exótico, ela reparou. A cabeceira era bem trabalhada e ela não tinha certeza embora pudesse apostar que o dourado do detalhe fosse ouro.

O armário seguia o estilo antigo e era bem rebuscado também. Gina foi até ele e abriu as portas imaginando o que encontraria ali dentro.

Milhares de camisas de grife bruxas, umas que nem ela mesma conhecia, estava enfileiradas e totalmente alinhadas ali. As calças penduradas com perfeição e todas separadas por ordem de cor. Ela riu baixinho, nem o armário dela era tão arrumado.

Continuando a sua busca, viu umas dezenas de produtos cosméticos. Gina já imaginava que Malfoy fosse extremamente vaidoso, daquele tipo que Hermione costumava chamar de metrossexual, como os trouxas diziam atualmente. Dava para saber só de olhar para seu cabelo, sempre impecável, arrumado com gel.

"_Se bem que ele poderia deixá-lo solto e um pouco revolto, como estava agora. Ficava bem mais bonito... Oh, por favor, pare de pensar coisas deste tipo. Desde quando você fica reparando nele?"_

Continuando sua busca, impelida pela curiosidade. Reparou nas gavetas de baixo e sentiu as mãos coçarem. Era ali que ele guardava sua roupa íntima?

"Minhas cuecas ficam na gaveta do meio, esteja à vontade" Draco dissera com ironia fingida na voz. Para ser sincero, achava terrivelmente engraçado o modo como a pequena Weasley pulara ao ser pega em flagrante, mexendo nas suas coisas. Sem falar que estava extremamente sexy usando uma de suas camisas.

Não sabendo onde esconder a cara de vergonha, e sem conseguir esconder seu rubor por vê-lo só de roupão, Gina tentou não olhar para ele e perguntou pela sua blusa.

"Está na sexta de roupas sujas. Quando voltar da lavanderia, eu lhe devolvo."

Um pensamento horrível a ocorreu e ela sentiu suas faces afogueadas de vergonha e raiva.

"Você me viu nua?" gritou ela, indignada.

Draco a encarou, irritado. Mulheres, ele pensou, faziam estardalhaço por qualquer coisinha. Ele não tinha visto nada demais, ora bolas, só um sutiã. Ela não precisava olhar daquele jeito como se ele fosse um depravado.

"Weasley" ele disse, respirando fundo. Odiava quando as pessoas ficavam testando sua paciência logo pela manhã. "Eu só vi o seu sutiã, e eu nem vi direito..."

Pela cara que a garota fez, viu que tinha dito a coisa errada. Qual era o problema dela? Ontem tava toda atiradinha para cima dele e agora parecia prestes a lançar-lhe a maldição da morte.

Gina Weasley parecia fumegar de tanta raiva. Pegou uma coisa sobre o criado-mudo e fez menção em jogar em cima dele.

"Ei, isso foi presente da minha mãe" Draco disse, desesperado olhando para o livro de arte . A ruiva desistiu e partiu pra cima dele tentando lhe dar um tapa, mas o sonserino desviou e segurou suas mãos.

"Você é um tarado, nojento, arrogante e..."

"Dá para gente pular a parte das ofensas matinais" disse ele de repente, fitando-a. "Estou morto de fome e ontem acabei não jantando."

"_O indecente tem razão",_ pensou ela. Também não havia jantado. Seu estomago precisava urgentemente de comida.

Notando que a garota parecia ter se acalmado, Malfoy foi até o armário, pegou seu uniforme e sumiu dentro do banheiro outra vez.

Gina, sentada na cama, balançava os pés num claro sinal de impaciência. Por que o maldito demorava tanto?

"Vai demorar muito aí?" perguntou ela encostada à porta."Dá tanto trabalho assim ajeitar este seu cabelo lambido?" Ela não conseguira controlar a sua língua ferina.

"Meu cabelo não é lambido" falou ele lá de dentro "E o banheiro é meu, demoro o tempo que quiser!"

"Quanta grosseria..." resmungou ela, voltando a sentar-se, contrariada.

"Eu ouvi isso" Draco dissera abrindo a porta.

"Você é mesmo um grosso"

"Fala a gentileza em pessoa!" retrucou ele com vontade de rir daquele diálogo ridículo.

A ruiva entrou no banheiro ainda bufando. Tentou ajeitar um pouco seu cabelo amassado, lavou o rosto e catou um pouco do gel de Malfoy.

Ele estava calçando os sapatos quando alguém batera na porta. Ainda não era nem seis da manhã, quem poderia ser àquela hora? Abrindo apenas uma brecha bem pequena, constatou que era Blaise Zabini.

"Preciso falar com você, é urgente!" disse ele ainda de pijama.

"Ótimo, volte daqui a meia hora e conversamos" Já ia fechar a porta novamente quando o amigo colocou o braço impedindo.

"Blaise, não é uma boa hora." murmurou Draco, rezando para que Weasley continuasse sem fazer barulho lá dentro.

"Por que?" Zabini fez uma cara confusa. Estava lhe custando todo o alto-controle para não rir da cara dele. "Tem companhia?"

"Não..." respondeu, quando a ruiva derrubou alguma coisa lá dentro. Zabini e seu olhar de águia voltaram a encará-lo outra vez.

"_Merda, agora tudo desandou de vez!" _O loiropassou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Sabia que não sairia dali até que satisfizesse a sua curiosidade de saber com quem ele dormira.

"Eu volto já" disse e fechou a porta na cara de Zabini.

Desesperado, Malfoy começou a bater freneticamente na porta do banheiro.

"Anda, abre logo a porcaria da porta" .

Lá fora, quase tento um acesso de tanto rir, Zabini se apoiava na parede do corredor. Imagina a cara da Granger quando descobrisse que o plano deles havia dado certo até demais. Como ele gostaria de lhe informar aquilo, pessoalmente.

Quando abriu a porta, Gina imaginou que levaria bronca de Malfoy por ter quebrado o vidro de seu perfume e foi falando rapidamente:

"Olha, Malfoy, foi um acidente, eu não queria derrubar o seu perfume acontece que..."

"Esquece a droga do perfume" ele a interrompeu, puxando-na pelo braço. Foi aí que a ruiva entendeu que havia algo errado. E seus temores se confirmaram ao ouvir uma voz masculina.

"Draco, anda abre logo a porta. Eu juro que não vou contar para ninguém quem é dessa vez."

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de escrutínio.

"Vou abrir logo a maldita porta antes que ele acorde mais alguém" avisou a ela, antes que protestasse.

Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, Gina Weasley parecia mais apresentável, pelo menos, era o que ela achava. Mas nada no mundo a havia preparado para a recepção de Zabini. Ele sorriu com aquele seu sorriso impossível e bateu palmas, dizendo:

"Vejo que continua o mesmo, não deixa passar uma oportunidade!"

Malfoy virou-se de repente para o amigo e um brilho assassino podia ser visto em seus olhos claros.

"Você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?" perguntou, seus olhos estreitaram, perigosos.

O rapaz moreno nem se abalou.

"Por que eu teria algo a ver com a Weasley passando a noite em seu quarto?"

"Quer fazer o favor de falar mais baixo? Não é o que você está pensando" sussurrou, andando com cuidado pelo corredor.

"Não é mesmo!" afirmou a Gina, atrás de Draco.

"E quem disse que eu estou pensando alguma coisa?" Os dois o encararam como se duvidassem de suas palavras e então ele acrescentou. "Quem precisa imaginar quando você esta vestindo a camisa dele?".

Gina olhou para baixo e viu que era verdade. Quem pensaria o contrario, ainda mais com a fama de Malfoy? O que ela queria mesmo era um lugar para enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. E se Zabini espalhasse aquilo para a escola toda? O que iria fazer? Ron teria um enfarto prematuro e Harry...Oh merlin, tinha ainda o Harry, como pudera esquecê-lo?

"Fica fria, eu não vou abrir a boca" Zabini disse parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

"Pois se fizer isso, é um cara morto" Draco murmurou, enquanto observava se a barra tava limpa na sala comunal. Para sua sorte, ninguém parecia ter acordado ainda. Seria realmente péssimo se alguém o tivesse visto com a Weasley ali.

Quando a porta de pedra se abriu revelando a passagem, Malfoy nem se mexeu fazendo Gina entrar em pânico outra vez.

"Daqui você se vira. Tenho que tratar de uns assuntos agora".

"Você esqueceu, eu não sei o caminho de volta!" exasperou-se a garota "Leve-me até a saída das masmorras".

"O que eu ganho com isso?" sibilou Draco, encarando seus olhos castanhos, que brilhavam em fúria.

Gina sabia que não seria muito fácil convencê-lo a levá-la até a saída então fez a única coisa que poderia naquela situação.

"Você pode pedir o que quiser contanto que me tire daqui agora" sentindo-se infeliz fez todo o caminho no mais profundo silêncio.

Quando finalmente chegou de volta a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Gina foi direto a seu quarto. Mal acreditara em sua sorte por não topar com ninguém, ainda mais porque sua cunhada tinha o estranho hábito de acordar muito cedo para estudar. Esperava que a sorte continuasse a andar a seu lado. Porém quando abriu a porta com todo cuidado viu que sua súbita sorte a abandonara.

Apesar das outras três meninas com quem dividia o quarto, ainda estarem dormindo, sua amiga Beatrice estava sentada à cama, com um livro ao colo. Tinha na expressão um quê de malícia, por detrás dos óculos, quando a encarou. As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se levemente ao notar a roupa masculina.

Vencida, a ruiva sabia que não adiantaria mentir, então pegou suas roupas e foi direto para o banheiro, em silêncio. Já que era inevitável, ela pelo menos contaria tudo depois de uma boa ducha.

Quando Malfoy retornou ao salão comunal da sonserina, viu com grande aborrecimento, que o amigo tinha sumido. Aquilo só fez aumentar ainda mais suas suspeitas de que ele realmente tinha participação naquela história. Bem, ele iria pegar suas coisas e descer para tomar seu café da manhã. Zabini não poderia evitá-lo o resto do dia, não era?

Malfoy já estava confortavelmente instalado a mesa da sonserina, passando geléia de morango em sua torrada quando notou que a Weasley havia acabado de sentar-se junto de dois amigos. Um ele reconhecera de imediato, era aquele fã do Potter, um tal de Greeves...Ou ele imaginava que fosse algo parecido com aquilo. Bem, não importava, de fato. A outra pessoa ele nunca havia realmente reparado. Era uma garota alta de cabelos escuros e curtos. Para sua total surpresa, ela o encarava de forma misteriosa na mesa oposta e parecia não se importar em disfarçar seu repentino interesse.

Oras ele estava acostumado com olhares de pura admiração a sua pessoa. Ele não podia fazer nada com relação a isso. Sabia que era atraente e causava interesse de muitas meninas. Mas aquilo estava estranho. Será que a ruiva contara a alguém sobre o que acontecera a eles?

"_Ela não seria louca... Ou seria?" _

"Draquinho, você anda tão quieto..." murmurou Pansy, que estava sentada, como sempre, a sua frente.

"E pensativo..." completou Millicent Bullstrode, que parecia ter como hobby oficial se meter na vida dos outros, principalmente na dele.

Malfoy apenas levantou de leve as sobrancelhas claras.

"Você nem apareceu ontem para me ajudar a patrulhar os corredores" queixou-se Parkinson, fazendo biquinho. O loiro revirou os olhos.

"_Haja paciência!" _Pensou enquanto continuava sendo encarado pelas meninas com interesse.

"Estava ocupado" limitou-se a responder, tentando conter a irritação crescente. Se sua mãe não fosse tão amiga da mãe de Pansy ele teria dado uma resposta bem menos educada.

"Ocupado com o que?" insistiu ela.

Neste mesmo instante, os olhos do rapaz faiscaram. Num ponto da mesa dos alunos da Corvinal, sentado a um canto, sorrateiro, estava Zabini. A impressão era que estava se divertindo muito entretendo duas meninas do quinto ano.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o sonserino levantou-se e foi andando calmamente até a mesa dos corvinais, deixando as duas colegas discutindo sobre como ele estivera estranho naqueles dias.

Completamente relaxado e jogando seu habitual charme, o moreno não teve tempo de ver que seu amigo se levantara. Com o canto do olho, observou a figura pálida que se aproximava devagar. Tratou de arrumar logo uma desculpa para sumir bem rápido:

"Vejo vocês mais tarde, caras damas" disse ele, beijando ambas as mãos de maneira galante. "Acabei de me lembrar que esqueci minha redação de DCAT".

O rapaz apressou o passo o mais que pode sem correr, mas foi alcançado por Malfoy antes de chegar ao corredor.

"Acho que alguém precisa me explicar uma ou duas coisas" Sua voz era calma e fria como sempre. No entanto, Zabini o conhecia o suficiente para saber que até mesmo o tom calmo na voz era sinal de perigo.

"Explicar sobre o quê?" Tentou fazer-se de desentendido.

"Ora, vamos!" Malfoy estreitou os olhos cinza-chumbo. A quem ele pensava que enganava? "Sei muito bem que tem um dedo seu naquela misteriosa porta que emperrou ontem à noite. Isso sem falar naqueles bilhetes".

O moreno o encarou e subitamente perdeu a coragem de continuar mentindo.

"Eu só quis ajudar você, Draco".

"Quis me ajudar ou rir às minhas custas?"

"Bem...talvez os dois..." admitiu sorrindo.

"O que você tem nesta cabeça?" O loiro fez um gesto, batendo não tão de leve com a ponta da varinha em sua cabeça.

"Ai!" gritou o outro, indignado. "Isso doeu!"

"Fique satisfeito por só ter feito isso" disse-lhe Draco, sério.

Zabini o encarou meio estarrecido. O amigo não era dado a explosões de raiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas tinha esperado por pelo menos uma azaração das boas.

"A aula ainda não começou, vamos lá para a sala que eu quero saber quem ajudou você." E o moreno percebeu que aquilo não era uma sugestão, era uma ordem. Sem dizer mais nada o seguiu até o primeiro andar.

N/A: Aí está mais um capítulo, o que acharam? As coisas estão meio complicadas para a Gina agora. Será que Blaise vai entregar Hermione? E Beatrice vai guardar segredo?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. XD

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**_

"O que você falou para o Harry?" perguntou Ron, preocupado. "Ele ta lá no quarto e se recusa a falar comigo e com a Mione!"

"Ele não te disse?" murmurou Gina, pegando mais um livro e consultando-o.

"Óbvio que não ou não estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo".

"Bem, eu disse a ele que precisava de um tempo..."

"Tempo?" repetiu Ron, adquirindo um leve tom púrpura no rosto. Gina previu que a tempestade fosse vir a qualquer momento. "Tempo para quê?"

"Olha, Ron, eu não quero discutir isto com você. Ainda mais aqui na frente de todo mundo"

"Você sempre foi louca por ele!" Ron disse agitando as mãos, nervoso. Sua irmã andava esquisita demais desde que acordara. O que estava acontecendo?


	8. Gina se enfurece

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco / Gina

Classificação: K (com alguma possibilidade de M, talvez).

Resumo: Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.. Fic feita de fã para fãs.

**Agradecimentos: **Miaka-ELA (Draco passou um sufoco, rsrs) Ara Potter (Blaise é mesmo show, talvez ele arranje um par tb, aguarde...) Lauh'Malfoy (Eu também gostaria de vestir uma camisa dele, rs. Pode deixar que eu vou passar lá pra ler sua fic!), Nina Black Lupin (Obrigada pelo 'bem escrita'!), Tre Santos (O jeito de menino mau do Draco é tudo!) e Musa-Sama (Que bom que se divertiu, eu tb me divirto muito com isso...). Obrigada pelas lindas reviews! Espero que continuem curtindo a fic.

**Capítulo 8 – Gina se enfurece**

Assim que chegou a sala de aula vazia, ele se largou numa cadeira e colocou os pés na outra. O amigo o imitou ainda em silêncio. Sentando de frente para ele. Aquela conversa era inevitável, ele sabia. E Draco parecia tão relaxado, que sua expressão se abrandou, se tornando menos apreensiva.

"E então?" A voz arrastada de Malfoy cortou o silêncio "Quem ajudou você a bolar este plano ridículo? Por que você, com toda certeza teve ajuda nisso..."

"E porque isto importaria agora, Draco?" murmurou Zabini, dando de ombros "Você e a Weasley se entenderam, acho que alcançamos bem o nosso propósito...".

"Qual parte do _eu não dormi com ela_ você não entendeu, huh?" Ele falou de modo ríspido. Odiava quando as pessoas ficavam tirando conclusões apressadas.

"Bem, talvez você deva me perdoar então a ignorância, mas vê-la dentro de seu quarto vestindo uma camisa sua, talvez não tenha me dado alternativa para pensar algo diferente do que pensei".

"_Oh, infernos! Blaise definitivamente tinha razão. E mesmo que alguém não tivesse a sua mente tão afiada e fértil poderia concluir facilmente a mesma coisa"._Pensou ele.

"Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade" Draco suspirou, encarando Zabini.

"O que realmente aconteceu então?" Ele recostou-se à cadeira, acomodando-se melhor.

"É uma longa história..."

"Acho que nós ainda temos dez minutos" disse Zabini animado. "Que tal começar a me contar?"

Malfoy riu com gosto por um momento e começou a contar a sua desventurada noite junto da caçula Weasley.

Gina tinha se sentido um pouco mais aliviada ao contar a verdade a Beatrice, embora a culpa ainda lhe remoesse o estômago quando pensava em Harry. Poderia tentar mentir para si mesma e dizer que só beijara Malfoy porque estava bêbada, porém sabia que não era verdade. Ela estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele. E aquele monte de dúvidas a estava fazendo sentir mal. Ela precisava tomar uma atitude.

Beatrice a sacudira pela terceira vez na aula de História da Magia. Já estava começando a se preocupar com o olhar vago da amiga.

Gina mal anotava o que o professor Bins dizia. Olhou subitamente de cara amarrada para as suas anotações e percebeu que eram garranchos horríveis. Sua letra que era normalmente tão bonita estava mais parecendo a de Ron.

"Não se preocupe" sussurrou a amiga "Te empresto as minhas anotações mais tarde".

Gina disse um obrigado fraco e tornou a olhar para frente. Nada na face da terra conseguiria fazê-la prestar atenção àquela aula hoje. Mas, pelo menos, ela poderia fingir interesse enquanto sua mente vagava direto ao passado, na noite anterior.

Havia algo que a perturbava demais. Ficava martelando em sua cabeça. Malfoy a havia parado antes que ambos cometessem uma grande loucura. Antes que ela cometesse uma grande loucura!

Assim que Gina e Beatrice desceram, encontraram Harry, Hermione e Ron, vindo do corredor do terceiro andar, junto de uma turma de alunos da Grifinória.

Collin cumprimentou Harry, empolgado como sempre. Beatrice disse oi e foi puxando o amigo pelo braço. Ela sabia que se não o interrompesse ele não sairia dali tão cedo.

"Oi" disse Harry alegremente, beijando a namorada de leve na boca. "Que você acha de ir visitar o Hagrid hoje depois das aulas? Ele disse que Olympia iria preparar um bolo de nozes..." Subitamente ele parou de falar, notando sua expressão séria. "Que foi?"

"Eu... eu precisava conversar um minutinho com você a sós..." ela disse, sem conseguir encarar direito seus olhos verdes.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Gina?" Ron perguntou, ficando preocupado.

"Ron, ela quer falar com Harry em particular" disse Hermione, que já imaginava o que iria acontecer. "Nos dêem licença." E saiu puxando um Ron indisposto.

"E então?" perguntou Harry, encarando-a nos olhos. Seu semblante agora ficara mais sério e concentrado.

Gina esperou um minuto antes de responder; alguns alunos da Sonserina vinham descendo a escadaria de mármore. O que ela menos precisava neste momento era que mais alguém escutasse aquela conversa.

"Aqui não" disse ela, bem baixinho. "Podemos ir lá para fora?"

Harry assentiu. Alguma coisa nos olhos de Gina lhe dizia que a conversa era muito séria. Vasculhou em sua memória, procurando se lembrar se tinha feito algo de errado, enquanto segurava a mão dela, que parecia trêmula. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, avaliou.

Assim que olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam a sós, Gina respirou fundo e disse:

"Harry, eu preciso de um tempo..."

"Olha, se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, eu..."

"Não, não foi nada que você fez" ela interrompeu, achando que tinha de falar tudo de uma só vez, apesar do nó que sentia em sua garganta. _"Eu é que fiz algo muito errado..."_ Pensou em dizer, mas se conteve.

"Eu não entendo, Gi" Harry disse, passando a mão suavemente sobre a sua bochecha. "Eu achei que tínhamos algo especial..." Ele realmente achava aquilo. Não poderia ainda dizer que amava, mas sentia um enorme carinho por ela. Achava que o amor pudesse vir com o tempo.

"Eu sei..." respondeu, sentindo o nó apertar. "Eu também acreditei nisso, de verdade..." acrescentou mirando aqueles olhos verdes e límpidos. _"Talvez eu esteja sendo somente uma estúpida"._

"Você está gostando de uma outra pessoa?"

"_Eu não usaria a palavra 'gostar'..."_

"Eu só estou confusa, Harry" respondeu ela _"E não quero magoar você, por causa disso"._

"Você acha que dando um tempo vai fazê-la entender melhor as coisas?"

"Eu não posso lhe prometer que sim" o rosto dela contraiu-se por um momento, mas Harry pode observar em seus olhos que havia muita determinação. Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse dizer. Ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

"Ok" ele respondeu sentindo uma estranha dor em seu peito. Então ele reparou que jamais tinha sentido algo parecido, nem mesmo com Cho. Mas não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer, era melhor que as coisas ficassem daquele jeito, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele não arriscaria perder a amizade de Gina. Os Weasleys eram como uma família que ele nunca teve.

Gina com os olhos úmidos, de lágrimas não derramadas, lhe deu um beijinho de leve em sua bochecha e saiu em passos largos. Ela realmente precisava ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. E conhecia um ótimo lugar onde não seria incomodada: o banheiro que era assombrado pela Murta Que Geme, no segundo andar.

Na hora do almoço, Malfoy começou a lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Zabini mais cedo, pela manhã. Havia dito ao amigo sobre como se sentira diferente quando estava com a ruivinha. Não que ele a amasse, de modo algum, ele nem acreditava nestas coisas. Tinha afirmado isso para Zabini muitas vezes porque ele insistia no assunto de amor. O fato peculiar de se sentir diferente com ela talvez não passasse de novidade. Mas algo em sua mente dizia que não e isto o estava preocupando.

Poderia pensar em aproveitar a oportunidade já que aquilo parecia agradar a ambos, porém... _"Ela ainda está com aquele idiota do Potter... Bem que eu gostaria de contar a ele, com riqueza de detalhes como foi exatamente ficar com a Weasley naquele armário minúsculo... Gostaria muito de saber qual seria sua reação..."_ Pensou ele imaginando, com cruel satisfação.

"Draco, você vai escolher os novos batedores hoje à noite?" perguntou Goyle, parecendo animado.

"Hum?" grunhiu o loiro como pergunta. O que Vince tinha acabado de lhe perguntar mesmo? Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que a voz do amigo tinha parecido um eco distante em sua cabeça.

"Os novos batedores..." resumiu Pansy, com cara de desgosto. Ela ainda descobriria quem era a infeliz garota que povoava a mente do seu lindinho e a destruiria sem piedade.

"Ah, creio que sim" respondeu Draco voltando à órbita da terra "Por acaso está interessado, Vince?"

"Sim, você acha que eu e Greg conseguiríamos?" Ele apontou para o outro rapaz robusto a seu lado, que parecia anormalmente sério.

"Certamente" murmurou Draco, com um sorrisinho. "_É só arremessar com o bastão os balaços para bem longe... Que dificuldade eles poderiam ter naquilo com aqueles braços enormes?_

"Acho que vocês dois seriam perfeitos para as vagas" murmurou Zabini, tirando a atenção de seu livro, por um minuto.

Os dois rapazes enormes sorriram parecendo bastante entusiasmados.

Gina sentira-se mortalmente arrependida por ter perdido o almoço; Ela acabara perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto estava deprimida refugiada no banheiro. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Harry dissera. No fundo tinha uma tola esperança de que ele se negasse a dar um tempo no namoro.

"_Coisa estúpida"_ Pensava enquanto corria como louca pelos corredores. Só lhe faltava agora chegar atrasada a aula de Transfiguração. "_Por que eu tenho que me sentir tão miserável deste jeito?"_

Ela avistou uma aglomeração de alunos em frente à porta. Pelo visto, tinha chegado a tempo.

"Onde diabos você esteve?" perguntou Beatrice, franzindo o cenho "Procurei você por toda parte! Não me diga que andou tendo outro encontro com o Malf..."

"Shh..." Gina tapou-lhe a boca depressa com a mão. "Já tenho problemas demais para acrescentar fofocas à lista, obrigada." Olhou ao redor vendo se mais alguém tinha escutado a conversa; A amiga tinha aquela horrível mania de falar alto algumas vezes.

"Acho que você está com mania de perseguição" murmurou Beatrice, indignada.

"Sim, Bia. Os problemas me perseguem ultimamente." disse ela ao avistar a professora McGonagall vindo pelo corredor em passos largos.

"Desculpem o atraso" ela murmurou, arfando como se tivesse vindo pelos corredores correndo. Ela girou a chave dourada na fechadura e os alunos forma entrando em fila indiana. Gina procurou a costumeira fileira no canto da parede, seu lugar preferido e largou sua pesada mochila sobre a mesa e se largou na carteira em seguida.

Beatrice ia falar alguma coisa sobre elas estarem muito no fundo da sala, mas ao encarar a amiga, sua expressão mudou; Gina tinha um ar cansado em seu rosto normalmente alerta, e não só isso, ela parecia ter chorado, pois seus olhos castanhos claros estavam um pouco vermelhos e levemente inchados. Ela começou a se perguntar mentalmente se era por causa de Malfoy ou de Harry. Então ela sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou seu caderno de anotações. Quando ela tivesse um tempo, conversaria com Gina a respeito, por agora ela tinha que pelo menos prestar atenção à aula; Ainda mais por que sua amiga não parecia capaz de fazê-lo.

"O que há com você?" perguntara Ron pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, na aula de poções. Ele estivera tão preocupado com Harry que sem querer tinha girado a poção no sentido errado.

"Nada, Ron" disse Harry, sem emoção. Ele estava com a página do livro aberta sobre a mesa e tentava ver uma maneira de consertar a besteira que Ron fizera antes que Snape metesse seu enorme nariz atrás deles. A ultima coisa de que precisava agora era fazer a Grifinória perder vinte pontos.

Ron franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de dúvida para Hermione que estava ao lado deles fazendo par com Neville. Ela retribuiu o olhar por um momento e sua boca mexeu, mas ela não produziu som. Mas Ron pode entender perfeitamente:

"Eu não sei o que houve, Ron" E no mesmo instante uma clara mensagem passou em sua cabeça. Era a voz de sua consciência _"Que mentira deslavada! Oh, eu realmente mereço castigo por mentir desta maneira..."_

Malfoy olhou de canto de olho e constatou que o "alegre trio maravilha" não andava tão alegre assim. Ele deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro. _"O que será que tinha acontecido para Potter estar com tão visível mal-humor?"_ Ele se perguntou. Ele realmente desejava agora saber ler mentes porque qualquer coisa que deixasse o cicatriz daquele jeito só poderia fazê-lo muito feliz. Então ele deixou o pensamento de lado quando o professor pairou ao seu lado para verificar a poção.

Depois do que parecia ser um dia estressante de aula, Gina, Beatrice, Collin e mais alguns alunos da Grifinória reuniram-se na mesa grande de madeira, no Salão Comunal. Vários livros estavam jogados aleatoriamente sobre a mesa. Eles estavam às vésperas de uma espécie de simulado para os exames de sexto ano e suas preocupações eram visíveis em seus rostos.

Gina pegou seus cadernos e começou a longa tarefa de terminar os deveres que tinham sido passados naquela manhã. Com tanta coisa para estudar, ela achou melhor não deixar nada para fazer depois em cima da hora. Ainda mais que os deveres pelo menos ajudavam a afastar os problemas de sua cabeça. Concentrada no que fazia, nem notou que seu irmão a observava de longe há um bom tempo, junto de Hermione no sofá.

Ron discutia com ela a respeito de Harry estar anormalmente muito quieto. Ele queria que ela fosse até lá para ter uma conversa de mulher com Gina. Tinha esperanças de que ela tentasse arrancar alguma coisa da irmã, já que o amigo se recusava a tocar no assunto. Mas, a namorada disse-lhe que se tinha havido alguma coisa era problema dos dois e se Harry não queria falar com eles a respeito, deviam respeitar sua vontade.

Resignado, ele mesmo resolveu ir até Gina e ver se conseguia algum progresso. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e postou-se ao lado dela. Respirou fundo e foi direto ao assunto.

"O que você falou para o Harry?" perguntou Ron, preocupado. "Ele ta lá no quarto e se recusa a falar comigo e com a Mione!"

"Ele não te disse?" murmurou Gina, pegando mais um livro e consultando-o.

"Óbvio que não ou não estaria aqui perdendo meu tempo". Ele já estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela história toda. Afinal, ele era amigo de Harry. Se alguma coisa estava errada, gostaria de saber e poder ajudar. Não gostava de ser ignorado.

"Bem, eu disse a ele que precisava de um tempo..."

"Tempo?" repetiu Ron, adquirindo um leve tom púrpura no rosto. Gina previu que a tempestade fosse vir a qualquer momento. "Tempo para quê?"

"Olha, Ron, eu não quero discutir isto com você. Ainda mais aqui na frente de todo mundo"

"Você sempre foi louca por ele!" Ron disse agitando as mãos, nervoso. Sua irmã andava esquisita demais desde que acordara. O que estava acontecendo?

Gina deu ao irmão um longo olhar não usual nela antes de responder:

"As coisas as vezes mudam, Ron" Ela não estava certa de que o seu sentimento por Harry havia realmente mudado. Só tinha dito isso para ver se Ron se mancava e a deixava em paz. Não queria pensar em sentimentos naquela hora.

"Pois saiba que eu espero que durante este tempo" Ron disse colocando grande ênfase na palavra _tempo_ "Harry conheça uma garota que lhe dê mais valor." Ele não gritara com a irmã, embora não tenha sido preciso, pois toda a Sala Comunal estava silenciosa prestando atenção à conversa.

Gina não se mostrou muito abalada. Ela simplesmente voltou a sua atenção ao livro e ao próprio caderno ignorando o burburinho que se instalara no local. Mentalmente, quando Ron dissera que esperava que Harry encontrasse outra garota, ela também concordou. Talvez ela não fosse a melhor garota para ele.

Depois de estudar até a exaustão de sua mente, Gina resolveu tomar uma boa chuveirada. Uma horrível dor de cabeça se insinuava em sua têmpora. Sentia-se tão cansada física e psicologicamente que fechou seus olhos, deixando a água cair como um bálsamo sobre eles alguns minutos.

Era sua culpa, mas do que tivera sido de Malfoy no começo. Ela tinha prosseguido com sua vingança, tinha alimentado aquele sentimento que nem ela conseguia entender, mesmo que em nível inconsciente. Tinha sido sua culpa, a briga entre Harry e ele também, para falar a verdade.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e acreditou que nada mais poderia fazer com que se sentisse tão miserável e estúpida.

Hermione subia a escada em espiral apressada. Tinha conseguido um tempo sozinha, depois de tentar acalmar um Ron bem irritado. Ela sentia muito por Harry, que andava sem falar muito e com uma expressão melancólica no rosto que lhe apertava o coração.

Acreditava que ele superaria a desilusão mais rápido do que ele imaginava e com uma ajudinha extra da fofoca mais recente sobre o fim de seu relacionamento com Gina. Parece que depois de namorá-la, mesmo que por pouco tempo seu status subira. Pelo que ela ouvia, da boca das meninas, ele era o solteiro mais cobiçado de Hogwarts no momento.

Hermione pensara seriamente a respeito e decidira abrir o jogo com a cunhada. Não dava mais para adiar aquela conversa. Gina parecia desolada e ela queria mesmo saber o que tinha acontecido depois de ter trancado-na junto de Malfoy.

Depois de encontrar Zabini em um dos corredores e falar com ele brevemente, ficara preocupada.

Hermione parou quando entrou no quarto, só restava uma menina, que ela logo reconheceu, por estar sempre com Gina.

"A Gina já desceu para jantar?"

"Não, ela está no banho" respondeu Beatrice, penteando o cabelo escuro e curto, no estilo chanel repicado. "Escuta, avise a Gi que já vou descer e guardo um lugar para ela."

"Ok, aviso sim" Hermione sentou na beirada da cama de Gina.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Gina apareceu no portal, vestindo calças jeans e um suéter rosa-bebê com a letra V, bem no meio. Ela ficou surpresa ao encontrar Hermione esperando por ela no quarto.

"Olha, Mione, se for sobre o Harry..." ela começou na defensiva. Não estava com vontade alguma para mais perguntas. Mesmo porque estava carente de respostas no momento.

"Não, não é sobre o Harry que quero falar, é sobre você" Hermione a interrompeu, notando a angústia que se revelou nos olhos castanhos da cunhada.

Gina se largou sobre a sua cama "Eu só estou um pouco confusa" disse ela, num tom de voz que esperava que fosse convincente. "Aconteceram algumas coisas..." ela se interrompeu, inspirando o ar com força, enquanto deitava-se na cama.

"Que coisas?" encorajou Hermione, ajeitando-se melhor na cama da outra garota. _"Será que é agora que finalmente vou saber o que aconteceu? Porque eu não acredito que Gina tenha dormido com Malfoy..."_

"Primeiro me prometa que nunca, em hipótese alguma irá falar disso com alguém" O olhar dela pareceu por um segundo sério demais e Hermione sentiu seus músculos ficarem tenso.

"Eu lhe prometo"

Gina levou seu olhar até o cortinado de veludo como se este fosse extremamente interessante. E disse sem rodeios:

"Fui me encontrar com Malfoy e nós descobrimos que foi tudo armado. Alguém forjou os bilhetes com a intenção de nos prender na sala".

A morena engoliu em seco "Eu forjei a sua letra, Gi. E Zabini a letra de Malfoy".

Hermione estava preparada para uma eventual cara de espanto, no entanto o olhar que Gina lhe lançara tinha feito os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

"O que você acabou de me dizer?" Sua voz tinha tremido um pouco. Ela achou melhor se sentar. Tinha mesmo escutado o que acabara de escutar?

"Olha, Gina, eu sei que o modo como eu agi pode não ter sido o correto..."

"Pode não ter sido o correto?" ela interrompeu Hermione, toda frustração que sentira se transformando em fúria. "Isso é tudo que tem para me dizer a respeito? Eu achei que você fosse minha amiga, Mione! Eu achei que fosse _amiga_ de Harry!" Neste ponto ela se levantou de súbito.

Hermione sentiu seu estomago afundar alguns centímetros.

"Eu sou amiga de ambos" ela respondeu tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o porque do que havia feito. "Você não estava verdadeiramente feliz com o Harry."

"Como você pode saber? Você não está dentro de meu coração!" Lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos, mas ela as conteve.

"Você já parou para pensar que o que sente pó ele é apenas um reflexo do que sentiu por tanto tempo?" Hermione lutou para tentar manter-se calma. Ela sempre soube que a conversa seria difícil.

"Não pode ser amor só por que eu fui apaixonada por ele durante cinco anos e ele nunca me notou?" Parte dela sabia que o que estava dizendo era irracional, contudo ele não pode conter a onda de raiva que inundava suas palavras."Quanto tempo você esperou por Ron, Hermione? Quanto tempo o amou em segredo antes que ele se declarasse? Teria desistido dele se alguém lhe dissesse que vocês não foram feitos um para o outro?

A morena abriu a boca, mas estava momentaneamente sem fala. Gina estava furiosa com ela. Sentiu que nada do que pudesse dizer iria fazer algum efeito.

"Você sabotou o meu namoro com o Harry, Mione" Gina disse, com a voz dura "Está satisfeita? Você acha que eu estaria melhor com alguém como o Malfoy, que odeia gente como você?"

"Gina, me escute..."

"Não, me escute você agora. Nunca mais se meta na minha vida, entendeu?" Ela disse e sem esperar por uma resposta, passou ventando pelo quarto e foi embora, batendo a porta com força.

Hermione tentou conter as lágrimas em vão. Apertou os olhos com força e respirou fundo varias vezes. O que ela tinha feito? Gina agora a odiava; E Harry e Ron a odiariam assim que ela lhes contasse. Tudo havia dado errado. Só restava a ela agora tentar se acalmar e enfrentar a situação da melhor maneira que pudesse.

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

"Você me deve" ele disse sem se abalar, os olhos indecifráveis de sempre. "Lembra-se que me prometeu, naquele dia, quando a levei pelas masmorras?"

"_Céus, acho que eu realmente me encontro no inferno astral..."_ pensou ela, infeliz. Ela sinceramente tinha esquecido aquele momento de loucura temporária, quando lhe prometera qualquer coisa. Mas o que poderia ter feito? Aquela era uma situação extrema.

"Certo" respondeu Gina com desgosto. Ela era uma Weasley e sempre cumpria o que prometia. Isso não significava que ela teria que ficar feliz com aquilo.

N/A: O que será que vai acontecer? Gina vai colocar Hermione na berlinda contando a verdade? O que será que Draco vai pedir em troca do seu favor? Vejam no próximo cap... Beijos e até a atualização!


	9. O universo conspira

Título: **I guess I love you.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pares: Draco / Gina

Classificação: K (com alguma possibilidade de M, talvez).

Resumo: Draco Malfoy começa a ficar perturbado depois de um sonho particularmente indesejado. Será que ele pode resistir ao charme de uma certa ruiva? D/G, claro...

**Agradecimentos: **Chegamos a 40 reviews! Dark Annek dá pulinhos de felicidade! Sério gente, agradeço de todo o coração pelos comentários maravilhosos, é isso que sempre me motiva a melhorar cada vez mais.

Mais uma vez obrigada a Miaka-ELA (É, a Gina quando está com raiva, sai de baixo, é o gênio Weasley...rs), Ara Potter (Nossa, fui mesmo má não? Rs As coisas vão se ajeitar sim...Lolita Malfoy (Que bom que curtiu apesar do clima tenso...XD), Nina Black Lupin (Sim, Gina exagerou um bocado...Mas ela vai perceber isso), Lauh'Malfoy (Percebi que mudou de nick, rsrs, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e tenha arranjado um tempinho pra comentar ) e Musa-Sama (Sim, verdade, Hermione não a obrigou a nada e Gi vai perceber que exagerou em culpá-la.)

**Capítulo 9 – O universo conspira**

A Sala Comunal estava completamente vazia quando Hermione a deixou. Uma dor terrível assolava o seu peito. Ela desejou que tivesse novamente o vira-tempo que a professora McGonagall a havia emprestado no terceiro ano. Teria usado, sem pensar duas vezes para voltar no tempo e desfazer o que havia feito.

Gina tinha razão; ela não tinha o direito de se meter nos seus assuntos, nem assuntos de ninguém. Ela tinha errado e agora tinha de enfrentar as conseqüências. Será que um dia, ela seria perdoada?

Gina desceu as escadas com passos firmes, porém completamente perdida em seus pensamentos. A raiva a corroia por dentro como veneno. Sabia que Hermione tinha agido pelas suas costas e não admitia aquilo de maneira alguma. Mas sabia que a culpa maior era dela mesma desde o inicio. Se tivesse deixado aquela brincadeira estúpida de Malfoy passar, as coisas talvez não tivessem fugido de seu controle.

Quando reparou que chegara ao segundo andar, Gina se deu conta de que não podia descer daquele jeito, não queria que alguém a visse. Estava se sentindo o pior dos seres humanos e poderia descontar sua raiva em qualquer pessoa que encontrasse. Isso não seria justo, admitiu.

Então ela se sentou, colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ela se recusava a derramar aquelas lágrimas. Odiava chorar por alguma coisa, ainda mais de raiva.

Estava considerando a hipótese de procurar qualquer coisa em que descarregar sua frustração, quando ouviu passos e um assovio que vinham das escadas acima.

Seu primeiro impulso foi de correr e sumir dali. Fosse quem fosse, não queria que a vissem; Devia estar horrível, isso sem falar no mau humor. Levantou-se e já ia se afastar quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

Quando olhou para traz, Gina ficou boquiaberta de choque. Parado há alguns degraus acima, estava Blaise Zabini. Seus olhos escuros estavam estreitos e mostravam preocupação, assim como o tom de sua voz.

"Weasley" tornou a falar, vendo que a ruiva continuava muda "O que faz aqui parada sozinha?"

"_Aparentemente, não estou mais sozinha"_ Teve vontade de dizer, mas ela não ia começar a ser mal-educada agora, mesmo que ele também fosse um dos culpados pelo seu estado de ânimo. "Por que pergunta?"

"Você parece chateada" Zabini disse tendo o cuidado com as palavras. Ele achava que a garota parecia prestes a cair no choro, mas achou deselegante comentar sobre aquilo.

"Sim, eu estou" respondeu ela, surpreendendo-se pela franqueza. Havia algo nele que parecia sincero, talvez fosse aquilo que a tinha levado a ser franca com ele, embora mal o conhecesse.

"Por causa de Potter?"

"Bem, acho que todo mundo já sabe, não?" Ela deu de ombros.

As notícias corriam em Hogwarts, só não esperava que a escola inteira soubesse de seu 'rolo' com Malfoy.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?" Ele perguntou, encarando-a subitamente. Acabara de lhe ocorrer uma idéia interessante.

"Bem, eu ia descer até o salão Principal, mas..." Gina interrompeu a fala, desviando os olhos dele. Não sentia nem remotamente vontade de descer mais. Perdera até a fome diante da irritação.

"Você gostaria de descer e ir comigo ver o treino da Sonserina?" Zabini perguntou imaginando que pelo menos poderia ajudar Draco. A barra tava limpa agora, a ruivinha estava solteira.

"Você joga quadribol?" Gina descobriu-se curiosa, por que não lembrava dele na equipe do ano passado.

"Não, para falar a verdade acho quadribol um saco, eu prefiro..." Blaise se interrompeu. O papo estava fluindo tanto de ele quase dissera para a Weasley que o jogo que ele apreciava mesmo era o da sedução. "Sair com garotas bonitas, assim como você" Resolver formular uma frase com menos impacto.

"_Bonita, eu? Corta essa, devo estar péssima..."_

" E então? Tá afim?"

Gina ponderou em silêncio consigo mesma. Teria que aturar algumas caras amarradas devido a sua presença, mas isso não a incomodava. O treino era livre, qualquer um poderia assistir. De repente até poderia passar algumas informações úteis sobre uma nova tática da Sonserina. Não era como se ela quisesse ver um certo loiro em questão. Não podia fazer nada a respeito do fato dele ser apanhador. Ela não desejava vê-lo ou será que desejava?

"Ok" respondeu Gina antes que pudesse evitar. Zabini deu a ela um dos famosos sorrisos e fez um gesto para que ela descesse na sua frente.

"Primeiro as damas" murmurou com voz divertida.

Hermione pensara em encontrar Ron ainda mais zangado por causa dela. No entanto, assim que entrara no salão, viu que ele se encontrava no meio dos meninos, numa longa conversa cujo tema era quadribol. Ela suspirou aliviada e então notou que Gina não estava ali. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a mesa oposta, da Sonserina e notou com sobressalto, que estava praticamente vazia. Também, ela pensou, verificando seu relógio, já era oito e meia. Decidiu juntar-se aos colegas e comer alguma coisa antes que o horário de jantar encerrasse.

"Mione, onde você se meteu?" perguntou Ron, se afastando da roda de meninos. "Achei que tinha dormido com a cara no livro de novo..."

"Eu estava organizando os deveres para acabar mais tarde." Ela disse, ainda meio pálida.

"Ótimo, porque assim você pode deixar Harry e eu copiarmos" Ron disse, sentando-se ao seu lado. Vendo que Hermione não o repreendera por ele falar sobre copiar o trabalho, Ron franziu a testa. "Acho que você realmente precisa descansar, amor."

Hermione sorriu com bondade e mexeu em um dos seus abundantes fios ruivos. De certo, ele havia entendido a sua reação como cansaço. Isso tornou as coisas mais fáceis para ela, embora soubesse que Ron a odiaria quando soubesse a verdade. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

Gina foi pelo caminho inteiro conversando com o sonserino. Jamais imaginara em sua vida que ele pudesse ser tão articulado. Ela ouvira os rumores, é claro. Sabia muito bem que ele gostava de colecionar conquistas e talvez sua habilidade em manter uma boa conversa se devesse a isso.

Ele lhe falou que embora não curtisse quadribol estava indo dar o seu apoio moral aos seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle que aspiravam a vaga de batedores. Gina torceu o nariz imaginando que teria trabalho no jogo contra a Sonserina caso eles conseguissem.

"Você é boa, já a vi jogando" ele disse quando atravessaram o campo bem cuidado. O céu estava coberto de estrelas, anunciando que amanhã faria um dia de sol.

"Você acha mesmo?" Gina perguntou pensando se aquilo era mesmo um elogio ou uma cantada.

"Claro que sim".

Eles já estavam bem perto da arquibancada, quando Millicent Bullstrode chamou a atenção da amiga ao lado com um cutucão.

"Ai, Millie, que foi?" Pansy Parkinson lançou um olhar indignado, acariciando o braço. Aquele era um péssimo momento para ser interrompida. Estava concentrada em ver seu loirinho comandando o teste.

"Blaise realmente atira para todos os lados" Millicent disse parecendo zangada. "E ainda traz uma grifinória para espiar nosso treino. O que o imbecil tem em mente?"

"Pouco me importa com quem Blaise anda se esfregando" cortou Pansy tornando a olhar para Malfoy. Ela suspirou admirando como a cor verde do uniforme caía bem nele, contrastando com sua pele e cabelos claros.

"Quem disse que me importo?" respondeu a outra garota em tom amargo.

Pansy virou o rosto rapidamente e lhe dirigiu um olhar descrente. Sabia muito bem identificar que sua amiga estava morrendo de ciúmes. Millicent não admitia, mas era louca por Blaise desde o quarto ano.

"Venha, sente-se aqui" Zabini sentou-se na quarta fileira de cima para baixo e apontou um lugar um pouco afastado.

Não passou despercebido a Gina que varias garotas lhe lançavam olhares mortíferos. Os rapazes não pareceram se importar, ou foi pelo menos o que achou. Havia na primeira fileira, alguns deles que esperavam serem chamados para o teste. Gina notou que quem o comandava era Malfoy e sentiu um frio indistinto na barriga. Ele estava ainda mais altivo do que de costume, parecendo totalmente à vontade como o novo capitão. Assim como Harry, ela pensou, sem conseguir evitar.

"_Merlin, eu sou mesmo patética, onde já se viu ficar comparando Harry a Malfoy? Eles não tem nada a ver um com o outro e diria até que são opostos"._

Por um momento ela fechou seus olhos, queria afastar aqueles pensamentos tolos e então instantaneamente a imagem de Harry lhe veio a cabeça. Gina ainda se lembrava com clareza do dia em que teve certeza de que estava apaixonada por ele. Foi na noite em que ele a salvara de morrer na câmara secreta. Mas também sabia que era algo inalcançável, ele jamais olharia para ela daquela maneira por ser irmã de Ron. Então Gina se conformara com a situação e seguiu sua vida.

A imagem de Harry se desfez revelando outro rosto muito bonito, porém com outras particularidades de beleza; o cabelo loiro, tão claro que às vezes assumia um tom prateado sobre a fraca luz, os olhos cinza, que na maioria das vezes davam a impressão de serem astutos e desconfiados. Os lábios finos que quando sorriram para ela, na maioria das vezes o fizeram em deboche.

Gina não conseguia entender por que se sentira tão plena nos braços de Malfoy se tudo o que desejara por anos a fio, era estar ao lado de Harry. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

Zabini não sabia dizer ao certo qual era o rumo dos pensamentos da ruiva a seu lado, mas podia fazer idéia. Alguém parecia estar num sério conflito interno. Também conhecia uma outra pessoa que às vezes mantinha a mesma expressão distante. Só gostaria que ele não fosse tão cabeça dura.

"Um galeão por seus pensamentos" a voz do moreno atravessou a cortina de pensamentos confusos, sobressaltando a garota.

Gina piscou e o encarou sem entender. "O que você disse?"

"Nada importante" ele respondeu olhando para o campo. "Parece que já chegaram a um veredicto. Você se importa se eu for ali falar com Draco um minutinho?"

"Tudo bem" respondeu Gina. A perspectiva de ficar sozinha era até agradável. Devia mesmo estar sendo uma péssima companhia.

Malfoy mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Será que agora estava tendo alucinações com a Weasley? Começou a pensar se não deveria visitar um medi-bruxo especializado em psicologia em breve.

"Ei, Draco!" chamou Zabini de longe.

Parecia que Draco estava num tipo de reunião de última hora com todo o aspirantes a batedores esperavam para ver quem seria chamado.

"Um minuto" respondeu o loiro.

O time havia chegado a um consenso, mas seria ele a dar a palavra final. E sua decisão era que Crabbe e Goyle haviam se saído muito bem, melhor até do que ele esperava. Enfim, seus amigos brutamontes tinham talento para alguma coisa, quadribol, senão para mais nada.

Dispensando os outros alunos, Malfoy pegou uma toalha limpa e secou o suor do rosto. A noite estava anormalmente quente e ele sempre odiara o calor.

Viu o amigo o esperando em pé e se aproximou, em passos lentos.

"Você pode ver aquela ruiva ali em cima?" ele perguntou de repente, pegando algo que tinha na sua sacola, no banco próximo. Abriu a garrafa e deu um grande gole.

"Que pergunta estranha é essa? Claro que estou vendo".

"Ótimo" disse Draco, largando-se no banco. _"Isso significa que ainda não estou louco..."_

"Topei com ela no caminho e a convidei para vir comigo..."

"Você o quê?" Draco quase engasgou com sua água.

Blaise ignorou a pergunta.

"Weasley e Potter não estão mais juntos" disse o moreno categoricamente, dando uma longa encarada no amigo para ver se captava alguma reação. E não se arrependeu ao notar que ele ficara bem surpreso, apesar de ter se recomposto bem rápido.

"Qual é a sua intenção ao me dizer isso, Blaise?"

"Ah, qual é Draco? Vai me dizer que não passou pela sua cabeça que agora seu caminho está livre?" murmurou Zabini, com impaciência. _"Sabe, ultimamente você anda tão lento..."_

"O que me passa pela cabeça no momento é que você anda querendo bancar o cupido" respondeu Draco, saindo pela tangente. "As coisas não são simples da maneira que você imagina".

"Ok, então já que não está mesmo interessado, eu irei convidá-la para sair..." provocou o moreno, dando-lhe as costas.

"Não se atreva" disse Draco em voz suficientemente baixa para que somente ele ouvisse. Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas a implicação da frase do amigo o irritara bastante.

O moreno virou o seu rosto e apenas disse:

"Tome uma atitude antes que alguém o faça."

"O que o grande gênio sugere? Que eu simplesmente vá até lá e a convide para sair neste exato momento?"

Zabini passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, a paciência no limite. "Não, isso é o que _eu_ faria, você, no entanto precisa de altas doses de negação antes de fazer alguma coisa... e não me venha com aquele papo de que ela é uma Weasley e você um Malfoy, porque eu juro, Draco, que se tiver que ouvir essa ladainha de novo, você vai pagar muito caro."

Draco apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrédito. Qual era a de Blaise? Ia ficar dando sermão nele agora? _"Merlin, meu mundo está mesmo de ponta cabeça..."_ Pensou ao vê-lo se afastar junto de alguns outros alunos.

Aquela história estava cada vez mais ridícula. Parecia que todos os acontecimentos o arrastavam até ela, como se fosse destino. Ele levantou seus olhos e encontrou a ruiva ainda sentada na arquibancada. Blaise havia falado rapidamente alguma coisa em seu ouvido antes de ir embora. Gostaria de saber o que era...O maldito devia estar falando mais alguma besteira que com certeza iria prejudicá-lo. Gostaria as vezes que ele não tentasse com tanto empenho ajudá-lo.

Para piorar, Pansy tinha se oferecido para ajudá-lo a guardar os equipamentos no armário de vassouras, uma óbvia desculpa esfarrapada para agarrá-lo assim que ele entrasse. Draco não sabia por que a menina tinha aquela louca obsessão com ele...

Não, mentira, ele sabia que era irresistível e tudo o mais, mas aquilo já era muito assédio. Ele teve que lembrar a Pansy que era o seu dia de patrulhar as masmorras. E Millicent quase precisou arrastá-la para fora do campo, junto dos outros alunos. Suspirando de alívio, Draco começou a tarefa de guardar os equipamentos de quadribol.

Estava consciente do olhar da Weasley sobre ele e se sentiu pouco à vontade, o que era bem raro. Estava surpreso de que ela ainda não tinha ido embora.

Gina ainda estava sentada quando o viu se aproximar. Ficou tensa e sentiu seu coração acelerar bruscamente. Dizendo a si mesma que Malfoy era apenas um garoto como outro qualquer, ela esperava convencer-se de que aquele nervosismo era totalmente irracional. Mas parecia que seu próprio cérebro estava conspirando contra, já que não parava de se lembrar daquele ultimo beijo.

"Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Weasley?" Draco perguntou, seu rosto impassível em nada traía a sua tormenta interna. Era um castigo para ele que hoje ela ainda parecesse mais bonita sobre a luz do luar. Foi então que ele notou, sob uma nova onda de nervosismo, de que as estrelas eram suas únicas testemunhas. Estavam completamente a sós.

"Pensei que fosse você que tivesse..." respondeu com a voz levemente trêmula.

"_Blaise, seu maldito!"_ Draco praguejou internamente enquanto obrigava-se a se acalmar e pensar com clareza. Queria dizer alguma coisa desdenhosa, mas acabou dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Você e Potter realmente terminaram?"

"Isso faria alguma diferença pra você, Malfoy?" Gina perguntou sentindo a sua voz ondular. Achava que ele não se importava se ela tivesse ou não com Harry. Por que se importaria?"

Draco não gostou nem um pouco da pergunta. Sabia o que a garota achava a seu respeito, mas ela estava errada. Ele tinha honra apesar de todo o mundo bruxo pensar o contrário. Ele não era como o seu pai.

"Você está fugindo de minha pergunta."Apontou ele, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu não fujo de nada!" respondeu Gina, ofendida "Se quer mesmo saber, a resposta é sim!"

Algo dentro dele deu um solavanco e Draco fez o que pode para esconder uma estranha satisfação que se apossou dele.

"Você pretende ficar aí parada a noite toda?" ele perguntou se afastando lentamente.

Gina levantou-se resmungando algo que soara como aquele loiro era grosso e o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra até alcançarem o portão alto de ferro.

Os pensamentos dela estavam longe dali. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que ele, apesar de ser intratável a ajudara naquela noite fatídica. E mais, não havia se aproveitado do seu estado. E Gina tinha de reconhecer aquilo. Ela era orgulhosa, mas devia pelo menos agradecer a ele.

"Malfoy, eu...eu..." Por merlin, ela tinha mesmo que gaguejar naquele exato momento? "queria lhe agradecer por não ter me deixado sozinha quando desmaiei e por ter me ajudado a sair das masmorras."

"Não se dê ao trabalho, Weasley. Tudo tem um preço e estou prestes a cobrar o meu"

"O quê?" Gina piscou, confusa. O que ele queria dizer com preço?

"O meu preço pela ajuda é que você venha a festa de halloween comigo."

"O que deu em você? Por que acha que eu sairia com você?" Gina disse se afastando a uma distância segura. Ele estava tentador e ao contrário do que ela dizia, queria sim sair com ele. Mas não podia simplesmente fazer aquilo por diversas razões e a principal era que Malfoy a deixava com medo. Medo de que talvez o que ela sentisse fosse algo além de atração. E essa dúvida já era bem terrível.

"Você me deve" ele disse sem se abalar, os olhos indecifráveis de sempre. "Lembra-se que me prometeu, naquele dia, quando a levei pelas masmorras?"

"_Céus, acho que eu realmente me encontro no inferno astral..."_ pensou ela, infeliz. Ela sinceramente tinha esquecido aquele momento de loucura temporária, quando lhe prometera qualquer coisa. Mas o que poderia ter feito? Aquela era uma situação extrema.

"Certo" respondeu Gina com desgosto. Ela era uma Weasley e sempre cumpria o que prometia. Isso não significava que ela teria que ficar feliz com aquilo.

Sem mais palavras, a ruiva correu em direção ao castelo. Sua cabeça latejando com mais pensamentos infelizes.

"_O que você achava, Virgínia? Que o Malfoy a ajudaria sem que tivesse uma intenção relativamente obscura em mente? Vê-se acorda! Ele só quer mesmo é bagunçar a sua cabeça. Talvez até queira se exibir com você como se fosse um artigo de luxo exótico."_

Sentindo-se uma pessoa azarada, Gina reparou que seu estômago reclamava de fome. Só que pela hora já avançada não deveria ter sobrado nada.

Iria até a cozinha então, pensou ela. Sendo irmã de Fred e Jorge, sabia muito bem onde era e o que se precisava fazer para entrar lá. Olhou para os corredores vazios, apreensiva; ainda não dera dez horas, mas ela teria que se apressar ou seria capaz de esbarrar com um monitor. Certamente uma detenção agora só iria lhe acrescentar mais dor de cabeça.

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

"Você já comprou sua fantasia, Hermione?" Gina perguntou de repente quando Ron se ocupou de pegar a carta pendurada na perna de Pichi.

"Eu ainda nem tive tempo" a morena murmurou, passando patê na sua torrada. "O que você acha de irmos até Hogsmead no sábado? Você pode me ajudar a comprar a minha e eu te ajudo com a sua". Sugeriu Hermione.

"Boa idéia, mas além disso você precisa me dar a receita daquela poção de alisamento que você usa" Gina sorriu enquanto pegava uma mecha de seu cabelo "Talvez ela me ajude a domar esta coisa".


End file.
